Best Day or Night in Life
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: A Collection of oneshots that are long or short; Many pokemon pairings; for example: MespritxManaphy; GrovylexShiny Celebi; UxiexLatias; ArticunoxAbsol; AzelfxShaymin; EspeonxEevee; MewtwoxCelebi; JolteonxFlareon UmbreonxGlaceon LeafeonxVaporeon etc
1. MespritxManaphy: Silent Night

**Good to see everyone again. **

**This is a little something I thought up last night!**

**So hope you readers like this pokemon one-shot story and enjoy reading it!**

* * *

In the Legendaries Council Halls; it was total darkness in the halls and also total silence; not a sound, voice, or echo was made. It was total Silence and none of the legendaries were there for meetings because all of them were somewhere else partying, taking a long vacation, or taking a day off!

That's right none of them were there on this quiet silent night! But in fact, there was one Legendary Pokemon in the dark halls!

Mesprit was floating in the air while moving slowly in the dark council halls, with a flashlight in one paw and a metal gray bat in the other!

Mesprit shined the flashlight on the walls, hall corners, and ceilings to make sure no one was their! Everything was quiet, too quiet! She kept floating in the air while shining her flashlight in the halls she was entering and readying her bat for anything to come at her!

"_This place is a little creepy at night when no one is around" _she thought to herself! Her heart was beating and her body was shivering!

"Agh, I hate this job," she complained as she floated to the floor and touch the ground lightly with her feet "I'm never doing this night patrol ever again" she shivered hoping the fear inside of her would go away.

As Mesprit was sitting on the floor in the dark halls, she didn't realize that someone was standing behind her!

"Hey, are you okay" the voice caused Mesprit to quickly swing the Metal bat around and hit the figure with enough force to send it right into a wall!

Mesprit was shaking too much, her heart was beating fast, and she was trying to keep herself calm from screaming! She walked over to the figure that was on the floor, rubbing its head from the Metal bat!

Mesprit shined the flashlight onto the figure only to realize that it was nobody else than Manaphy. Her eyes widen in shock _"It's just Manaphy, but what's he doing here, in fact how did he get in here; he looks a little hurt but I better check on him to make sure he's okay" _she went over to Manaphy!

Manaphy rubbed his head with his fin "ow" he mumbled trying too block out the pain from getting worse! He then saw a bright light shining in his eyes but it actually turned out to be a flashlight with Mesprit holding it!

"Manaphy, are you okay" Mesprit asked!

Manaphy nodded his head "I'm fine Mesprit, something really hard hit me across the head" he wondered what it was!

Mesprit quickly place the Metal bat on the floor and kicked it so it would roll away from them and Manaphy wouldn't have to find out it was her that hit him!

"What're you doing here Mesprit" Manaphy asked

"What am I doing here; it's me supposed to be asking you that Question Manaphy; what are you doing here and how'd you in here anyway" Mesprit folded her arms and wanted an answer!

Manaphy started to blush; he didn't want to tell her but he might as well give out the truth "Um…uh…I sort of actually followed you here and well…I…um" Manaphy face started to turn red!

"And" Mesprit demanded an answer!

"And after I followed you here; I waited till nightfall to come inside this place to see what you were doing and after I got inside well…I…I…um" Manaphy blushed a lot more!

'Go on" Mesprit said!

"I sort of locked the entrance doors from the inside and I kind of broke the locks which also caused the locks from the outside to come off; which kind of leaves just the two of us stuck here until Arceus returns from his 5-year vacation to get us out" Manaphy explained everything!

Now it was Mesprit turned to blush "Is that true Manaphy" she asked him!

Manaphy nodded his head and smiled "I know what you're thinking Mesprit" he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug!

Mesprit dropped the flashlight and returned the hugged!

Seems like Manaphy wants to spend some time with Mesprit and it looks like she'll finally get some alone time with her friend!

"Manaphy; do you really want the two of us to be alone for a long time" Mesprit yellow eyes connected with Manaphy blue aqua eyes.

Manaphy started to blush again and he nodded his head!

Mesprit giggled and lets go of him, she picks up the turned on flashlight, and grabs his hand "come with me, I'll show you where we can totally be alone" she started walking while holding manaphy hand!

The two pokemon started walking for a while in the hallways!

"Were almost there Manaphy" Mesprit said!

Mesprit was holding the flashing in her hand when suddenly the light bulb burnt out! She grumbled in frustration and tossed the flashlight aside!

"Now what do we do, Mesprit" Manaphy asked!

Mesprit shook her head "I don't know; probably nothing to do or nowhere to go until we get some light" she said!

Now it was totally darkness in the hallways and totally silence!

Mesprit looked at Manaphy who was looking at the floor; she felt some kind feeling inside of her that was driving her heart insane but at the same time she liked it and she didn't want it to leave!

"Hey Mesprit" she broke out of her trance and looked at Manaphy who said her name!

"Yes Manaphy, what is it?" she ask him!

"Um…since it's dark in the hallways and we're the only ones here in this place," he looked up from the ground and stared at Mesprit "I was wandering if you would like to wrestle with me" right after manaphy said that to mesprit; both pokemon started blushing!

"Of…course Manaphy, I-I'll wrestle with you, but I want to add something to our wrestling game" she pulled Manaphy towards her and whispered something to him!

After that; she smiled at him "do you like that Idea Manaphy" she asked!

Manaphy nodded his head fast "yes I do, now lets play"!

He tackled Mesprit, bringing her to the ground with him and they both started rolling down the hall to see who would win first! Manaphy pinned Mesprit to the ground with his fins on her shoulders trying to keep her from getting up and overthrowing him!

Mesprit wasn't going to lose to a boy; she pushed him off quickly and pinned Manaphy to the ground; then she got on him and the two of them started rolling around again down the halls and into rooms! Manaphy pushed Mesprit off and he pinned her to the ground again while looking direct into her yellow eyes!

"Do you like this Mesprit" Manaphy asked.

"If I pinned you to the floor, then the answer would have to be yes," Mesprit put her paws on Manaphy fins "and I would do anything to pin you to the floor; even if we were both in a secret corridor that was really small and we arrived at a dead end and we try to turn back but couldn't because it closed behind us and we were stuck in the small spot but still playing are game to see who would win; then yeah I would do anything to pin you to the floor" she said!

The two of them continued rolling again but as they were rolling they didn't realize that they rolled into a secret corridor that was in the wall and it shut behind them!

They continued rolling for a bit before Mesprit hit her head at a dead end!

"Timeout, Manaphy" Mesprit said!

The two pokemon looked at the wall, then they turned their heads the other way to see another wall, then they looked at each other!

"Are we stuck in here Mesprit" Manaphy sounded a little worried!

Mesprit smiled at him "Don't worry Manaphy I'll get us out by teleport, but let us continue our game"!

"I don't know Mesprit; your prediction got us into this mess"

"But it was you; who wanted to wrestle in the first place"

"I see no such mean"

"Are you saying that I can't beat you Manaphy"

Manaphy shook his head "Nah, I'm just saying you can't do anything more in a wrestling match"!

After Mesprit heard that, she got really mad "I'll show you more" she said as she wrapped both of her tails around their bodies, then she rolled Manaphy to the ground with her on top of him, and finally, the last thing she did was place her lips on Manaphy and see started to kiss him!

Manaphy was quite shock on what happened; his mind was racing on different thoughts about Mesprit!

"_This is so weird but then again, she's really nice"_

Manaphy kissed her back!

The kiss lasted for about a good five minutes before they had to break there kiss to breath some air.

"Well, so who's better now at wrestling" Mesprit smiled.

"You are Mesprit" Manaphy answered!

"Thank you Manaphy, now lets get out of this wall" Mesprit teleported them both out of the corridor and back into the hallway!

Mesprit got off Manaphy and helped him up "so, what other game do you want to play" she asked!

"Lets play tag Mesprit and your it" Manaphy giggled as he ran off!

"Oh no you don't Manaphy" Mesprit laughed as she chased after him in pursuit!

The two Pokemon had a good time and they were always going to be together for a long time!

* * *

**Good one-shot, huh!**

**I've decided to make a collection of one-shot stories that will have pairings in them! It will only be pokemon pairings, no trainer couples, alright!**

**So, if you have any kind of pokemon that wants to be paired up with another pokemon; then post your request in your review and I'll be happy to make a one-shot story for your pokemon pairing and post it up in the collection!**

**So, reviews are welcome; oh and here's a list of my pokemon pairings that I'll also be putting in the collection!**

Pokemon Pairings:

Grovyle x Shiny Celebi

Azelf x Celebi

Mesprit x Shiny Celebi

Jirachi x Mew

Uxie x Latias

Mewtwo x Celebi

Mesprit x Grovyle

Azelf x Shaymin

Articuno x Absol

Celebi x Shiny Celebi

Uxie x Mesprit

Shiny Celebi x Uxie

Jirachi x Mesprit

**There's more on my list; but this will do for now!**

**As I said if have a request, put it on your review and I'll post your request story!**

**Anyway; next one-shot is Grovyle x Shiny Celebi!**

**So look forward to the next one and I'll see everyone later!**

**Bye for now.**


	2. JirachixAzelf: I'm always your friend

**Here's a short pokemon one-shot story for the collection!**

Pairing: JirachixAzelf

So enjoy this story and have fun reading it!

* * *

"Ah, this is the life; sitting on a private Island with no one to bug me," Jirachi said as he was lying in a palm tree that had coconuts hanging on the tree "but I wish someone would just come to visit me for a while" he asked to himself!

"Jirachi…where are you" a voice that Jirachi recognized.

He looked up to the sky to see Azelf calling out his name _"what's she doing here…oh well, might as well answered back" _he got up from the tree and called Azelf name!

In a few seconds; Azelf was down on the palm tree with Jirachi; she seemed out of breath which worried him.

"Hey Azelf, you alright" Jirachi asked.

Azelf looked at him with a frustrated look "do I look okay to you Jirachi" she snapped in an angry tone!

Jirachi folded his arms "alright, what made you so angry this time?" he got his answered by getting strangled by Azelf paws.

"Why did you destroy all my things at my home" her eyes were burning up with fire; hatred was all she had inside and she didn't want to let go of her victim until all the anger was out.

Jirachi looked straight into Azelf eyes while getting strangled; she always had anger everyday and he didn't like it; it was time for Azelf learn something about all of her friends!

He pushed her off and looked straight at her "Azelf, I didn't do it" he answered.

"Yes, you did" she growled at him!

Jirachi shook his head "what if I had some evidence to show you".

Azelf thought about it for a minute and shook her head "alright then, show me" she demanded.

The two of them got off the palm tree and went into a cave.

Inside the cave were just a TV and a couch.

Azelf took her seat on the couch while Jirachi put a disc in the DVD player; he turned on the TV, and took his spot on the couch next to Azelf!

She scooted away just for some personal space.

After several the minutes the video started up!

* * *

**In the Video**

"_Um…Uxie, tell me again on why you destroyed Azelf home" Jirachi asked while holding a video camera!_

_Uxie in the video just sighed "I did this because…she embarrassed me in front of the whole world by wearing a Latios costume and tricking Latias into thinking that I hurt her brother and then I get beat up by the eon siblings" Uxie said._

"_So what are you trying to say about her?"_

_Uxie looked straight at the camera "what I'm saying is…she's worthless and a mean bully" he then goes on to finish destroying the house!_

_The camera then turns to Jirachi "and we will back"_

* * *

Jirachi turns off the video and looks at Azelf "well, now who destroys your house" he asked.

Azelf was mad now "UXIE, oh he's so going to get it tomorrow" she cracked her knuckles.

"There are some more videos I want you to see" Jirachi put another disc into the DVD player and pushed the play button to start the video.

After a few hours of watching videos; it was raining outside and it made Azelf depressed.

She clutches her chest; trying to keep her heart from breaking into pieces "so all my friends hate me and they were just pretending to be my friend just because of my anger" she fell to her knees and broke down into tears!

Jirachi watched her cried, it really brought pain to his heart "she shouldn't deserve this; just because she has a problem with her anger issues nobody she should hate her!" he walked over to Azelf and pulled her into a hug!

Azelf returned the hug but she continues to cry on his white fur!

Jirachi lifted her chin and the two of them looked at each other "Even if everyone hates you, I'll be the only friend you'll have, Azelf" he said.

When Azelf heard this; it made her feel so much better "thank you Jirachi, I guess you're the only one who cares about me," her tails moved them closer to each other "there's something I want to give to you for making me feel better" she moved her face much closer to Jirachi and then she place her lips on his!

Jirachi was shocked when this happened; for the first time in his whole life he has never been kissed before! He didn't want to miss out on this opportunity; he kissed her backed!

They started rolling around on the ground while still kissing each other for more comfort!

After a while they broke the kiss.

"Thank you, Jirachi"

"You're welcome Azelf"

They gave each other another kiss and this time Jirachi kiss her neck down to her chest! Azelf started to giggled "your so cute" she kissed his cheeks!

The two of them continued to kiss for a while longer before they broke it again!

"I love you, Azelf"

"I love you too, Jirachi"

They kissed each other again before falling asleep in each others arms!

Even if Azelf had only one friend; it was more than enough to make her happy.

* * *

_Well, there you have it!_

_Another one-shot story to the collection; next one going to have _Mew x Celebi _which was requested from a reviewer!_

_So continued with those reviews and put any type of request in the review for it to be put in the collection!_

See ya later


	3. MewxCelebi: New friend

Out in the middle of a park!

A green fairy was flapping its wings on its back while looking nervously around for someone! The fairy had a green scarf around its neck just so it would have some warmth and in the fairy right paw was a piece of paper.

The fairy headed over to a swing set and took a seat. It pushed its feet on the sand and swing started to go back and forth a little. The green fairy looked around, saw that the park was empty with no one there but itself, then it looked at the note and started to read the piece of paper:

_Dear Celebi,_

_I've been following you for a while and you probably don't like that. But hear me out, we've never met before but I've seen you walking around in the city and I think you are the most beautiful female pokemon I've ever laid my eyes on. So I was wondering if you want the both of us to be friends. I'll be at the park waiting for you, so I'll see you later if you show up._

_Signed_

_Mew_

_P.S I might show up a little late; if you see me with pink fur and a pink scarf then come over to me but I might come over to you first.; so see you when we get there._

Celebi held the note to her chest "_whoever this mew person is; I hope he's really nice because I never had a friend before" _she looked around to see if mew was in the area and sure enough a pink cat, with pink fur and a pink scarf around its neck, was heading towards her.

Mew stopped in front of the swing that Celebi was on; he moved his aqua eyes up and down and then he gave her a nod "you seem a little nervous Celebi; it is because you're a little shy to speak or it is that you've never hanged out with a boy before" he moved a little closer to her and saw that she was blushing.

Indeed celebi was blushing; she has never seen someone so handsome before. She got off the swing and landed in the sand as mew floated down and placed his feet on the sand.

"I'm…Celebi" she extended her hand out as a greeting.

Mew shook it "nice to meet and finally talk to you Celebi" they let go of each others hands and walked over to a bench, so they could start talking and get to know each other.

The day went on for a while and the two pokemon were still talking to each other.

"So Mew, you like to play a lot?" Celebi asked.

Mew nodded his head "you bet it's just that I never got to play with a girl before" he answered trying to hide his blush.

Celebi saw him blushing and started to giggle "Well, I'll play with you Mew" Celebi said.

"Okay, what do you want to do Celebi?" he asked.

Celebi pointed to a slide that was really tall.

So the both of them went over to the slide and started to climb up the ladder, Mew was first while Celebi was behind him. When they reached the top; they could see the whole park which caused Mew hesitates for a bit "Maybe you should go first Celebi" he suggested.

"Aw come on Mew; you should be the first one to go; here let me help you" Celebi pushed him on the slide which caused Mew to go down.

He was going face first down the slide and was picking up speed. After a few seconds on the slide he finally hit the sand; he rolled onto his back "ah, back on the ground where it's safe" of course right after he said that, Celebi landed on him.

"Agh" he yelled in pain as celebi quickly got off him.

"I'm sorry Mew I…"

He waved his paw in front of her to know that he was alright "I understand Celebi…it was an accident…I forgive you" he got up and wiped the sand off his fur.

Celebi sighed in relief that she was forgiven.

"Let's go play on the swing sets now" Mew said as he grabbed Celebi paw and pulled her towards the swing set.

When they got to the swing set; Mew took a seat on one of the swing and looked at Celebi "if you want to sit on my lap then I'm alright with that" he smiled at her.

Celebi blushed a bit before nodding at her friend. She took a seat on his lap while facing him. Mew kicked his feet back and forth making the swing move back and forth.

The green fairy gave her new friend a hug and she didn't want to let go; she found a friend who was being really nice to her; usually other pokemon would just say something to her or just randomly whistle at her but Mew wasn't doing any of those things, he had to be the most nicest pokemon she has ever met in her whole life.

It was really quiet in the park; only the sound of the swing creaking on the metal bar and the sound of the quiet wind. Celebi really like this, being all alone with her new friend Mew in the park seemed so nice.

"Mew…thank you for being my friend" she gave him a quick kiss to his cheek.

The pink cat put feet on the sand causing the swing to stop; he felt his face turn red as Celebi gave him that kiss on the cheek "your welcome" he put his arms around her; giving her a hug.

They stayed like for a moment before letting go.

"Say, want to go get some Ice Cream celebi" Mew asked his new friend.

"Is it a date or just as a friend?" Celebi wanted to know"

"Both" was the only answer Mew said.

Celebi blush a bit but nodded her head "okay, let's go get some Ice cream".

Mew looked over at Celebi who was looking at him with a smile "why are you smiling" he asked her.

"Just because I've got someone who's really nice to me and wants to be friends with me," she got closer to him and pulled Mew into her arms "thank you mew; I hope we'll be friends forever" she lets go of him.

"I sure hope that but who knows," he put one of his arms around her neck and then swept her off the ground carrying her bridal style "we might become more then just friends in the future" he then floated off the ground and started floating in the air while carrying Celebi.

"Maybe Mew," she giggled as she was being carried "oh and by the way; you're buying my Ice cream" she stated.

"Not a problem"

Celebi and Mew soared above the city while looking for the Ice cream shop. Celebi had met Mew for the first time and quickly became friends. Mew really liked Celebi and he hoped that someday that the two of them might become more than just friends.

* * *

_This pairing was requested from sharkun0._

_So there's the request story for MewxCelebi._

_So bring in those requests and I'll put them up for you; alright._

_So please review and I'll see everyone later._


	4. WeavilexSneasel: Snow

**Alright here we go and enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a cold dark night in the northern region of the world; snow was dropping everywhere in a forest and no pokemon were outsideduring a night like this but there were some pokemon that enjoyed this type of weather. In the forest; a Sneasel was walking in the snow looking at its surrounds so nothing would attack it or sneak up from behind.

The sneasel had a pinkest reddish ear but it wasn't large like the male species so that meant it was a female; it had two yellow jewels one on its forehead and one on its chest, it had sharp claws for hands and its feet, it had 3 pinkest red tails, and ruby red eyes.

The sneasel was making each step through the huge snow, it stop to listening to see if any sounds were near, nothing. Sneasel continued walking through the huge snow but the next step she took caused a twig to break making her turn around quickly. There was nothing behind her.

"_Why does Weavile want to send me out here anyway," _she thought to herself as she sat in the snow and looked up at the snowflakes falling from the sky _"I don't know why he wanted me to come out here alone," _she let her back fall into the snow "_but I've got to listen to him because…he's my master" _Sneasel closed her eyes as she started to think about him.

"_I've been training as his apprentice for over a year now and I'm making some progress…but his training is really harsh," _she started to make a snow angle while thinking "_if I ever fail him, then there's punishment…my last one was really brutal," _she opened her eyes, sat straight up, and cruel up just for some warmth _'he started attack me and telling me…to keep trying harder to defend myself_…_if I was ever attack by anything…and he also told me to watch my backside"!_

Right at the same moment of that thought she heard a humming noise getting close to her. Sneasel quickly jumped out of way as a ball of dark energy passed by and exploded in the distance; she looked to see where it came from and saw a weavile standing with its back against a tree with its arms folded.

"Well Sneasel; it seems you dodged my attack…not bad for a beginner who I've train just for a year" Weavile unfolded his arms showing his sharp claws.

"What're doing Weavile?" Sneasel asked.

Weavile shook his head while chuckling "that's an easy question my friend…I sent you out here deep within the forest because our species can survive this harsh weather," he started to sneasel an evil grin "since no other species can survive on this side of the planet…I wanted to since how well I trained you over the past year," he threw some sharp Ice shards at Sneasel who quickly dodged it "by having a fight to see how strong you are" he gave her a smirk.

Sneasel started to object "Master…I don't mean to be rude but I'm not ready to battle at your level yet," she folded her arms and turned her back on him "you're too powerful and I need more training" she said.

Weavile just sighed and slapped his forehead "I knew you would say that," he growled _"just like my other species that I train…after one year goes by they give up and quit on me," _he looked down at the snow then at her _"she's the very first female I've ever train and I don't want her to quit on me"_ he scooped up some snow and formed it into a snowball.

"_So instead of a real fight…I'll give a snowball fight"_ weavile threw the snowball at sneasel which hit her back.

Sneasel turned to face him with an angry look "oh, it's on now" she said while throwing a snowball at him.

Weavile dodged it and smiled "bring it on buddy" he said as the two of them started throwing snowballs at each other.

Snowballs were flying everywhere in the forest while it kept snowing; it seems none of them wanted to lose this fight that almost seemed like it was important to them.

After a long snowball fight; everything stopped and there was total silence; Weavile and Sneasel were looking at each other breathing in the cold air and it seems like they were probably waiting for one of them to fall in the snow.

"Not bad, my apprentice…it seems you know how to have a snowball fight" Weavile said.

Sneasel nodded her head "thank you Master…I've played a lot of snowball fights when I was young" she wrapped her arms around her body because she started to shiver.

Weavile saw this and walked over to her "are you okay?" he asked making sure she was alright.

Sneasel nodded her head "y-yes…just a little cold," she looked down at the ground then back at Weavile "would be okay if you held me…just for some body warmth" she started blushing right after she asked that question.

Weavile nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close to his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered as she put her arms around his neck and looked at him.

The two of them locked eyes with each other while feeling the warmth from their bodies. Nothing was disturbing them as the snow started to fade away.

Weavile stared right into sneasel ruby eyes "you have such beautiful eyes, my apprentice" he said to her,

"Thanks Master" she said to him.

The next thing that sneasel did to Weavile was give him a small kiss on the cheek which caused the both of them to blush.

"Um…thanks…for whatever you did" weavile blushed really red.

"Your welcome…M-master" Sneasel was also blushing.

They looked at each just for a few more seconds then move their mouths closer towards each other and started to make out.

Weavile mind was racing with different thoughts in his head; he doesn't know what this was but it was so awesome.

As for sneasel; she too didn't know what this was but she just kept letting her mouth do all the work. As she was kissing Weavile; she jumped by putting her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss.

The two of them kept doing it for a long time before finally breaking it to breathe air in their lungs.

The two were blushing really hard.

"I don't know what that was but it was awesome" Weavile said.

"Me either" sneasel said.

They both looked up at the sky for second then at each other.

"Want to go home and train some more"

"What will be my next training, Master?"

"That thing we just did"

"And what if I fail you"

"Then your punishment will be having some fun" Weavile smiled.

"I like that" Sneasel said as the two of them headed home.

So the Master and the Appetence have learned something new; by learning to care for each other and having fun.

* * *

**Well, there's the one shot.**

**Please review and more will be up soon.**


	5. SneaselxShiny Sneasel: Not Alone

It was raining outside in a forest with lightening making loud crackle noises and the grass was clearly muddy from the rain making the soil all wet.

And also, something was thrown in the mud as it started getting up. It turns out to be a sneasel all battered and bruise up by something or someone. Of course it was knocked back down in the mud before feeling its stomach get kicked.

"You're one worthless piece of trash…you are so weak Sneasel" an angry voice yelled.

The sneasel looked up to the one that kicked him and it was a human with a black jumpsuit on with a huge red R in the middle of the jumpsuit.

"Thanks to you sneasel for being so weak…I lost my job, I don't own a home anymore, no money, and all my powerful pokemon were taken away from the boss…except you, since he thought I deserve it as a souvenir," the human shook its head "now that I don't have anything left…I'm go to end it all, but before I do" the human pulled a large looking blade out of its pocket as a bolt of lightening crackled for the sneasel to see it.

"I'm going to let you experience my pain"

The sneasel tried to move but was stuck to the mud and the human was quickly moving towards its position with the blade raised up in the air.

The sneasel closed its eyes and waited for the blow to end it all…but it never came, instead a scream was heard. The sneasel slowly opened its eyes and saw that the human struggling with something on its back. A loud flash of lightening revealed it to be another Sneasel but it was a little different because it had pink fur instead of black fur.

The sneasel in the mud watched the pink sneasel bite at the humans' neck and drive its sharp claws into its chest as the human began to scream. Then, the pink sneasel drove its free claw into the humans' front neck and pulled it out while releasing its bite from the back neck and pulling out its other claw from the chest.

The pink sneasel jumped off the human and watch it fall to the ground. It then turned towards the sneasel in the mud while ignoring the human being dragged away by any other creatures that were hungry.

The pink sneasel eyes widen as it saw the tall feather ear on the sneasel meaning that it was a male. It looked away from the male sneasel for a minute before looking back with its paw reached out.

The male sneasel grabbed the paw as the pink sneasel pulled it out of the mud. The sneasel that was in the mud shook the mud off while feeling the rain cleaned the rest of it off. It then looked at the pink sneasel and noticed it had a short feathery ear instead of a tall one; meaning that this pink sneasel was a female.

The two sneasel just looked at each other since one of them wanted to say something but they were just too embarrassed and shy to even speak out.

Of course, the male sneasel reached out and held the pink sneasel paw into his own.

She looked at his paw then at him.

"Um…you're welcome for saving your life," the pink sneasel spoke as it turned her head away from the male sneasel "m-my name is void" she felt her cheeks get all warmed up.

"Th-thanks void…um, how did find me" the male sneasel asked.

"I-I heard the human yelling…s-so I c-came to see what w-was going on and then I saw you lying in the mud and the human was about to hurt you…so I jumped in to save your life"

"W-well…uh…t-thanks again void, by the way my name is Ice" he told her.

Void slowly looked at him "t-that's such a cute name" she covered her mouth with her free paw from trying to say anymore embarrassing things.

"Thanks void…you have a pretty name too"

"Thanks Ice"

The two of them were really embarrassed from saying nice things about their names.

"Hey Ice…if you don't have anywhere to go…you can stay with me"

"Okay…lead the way"

Void nodded and held Ice paw while leading him to her home.

A couple minutes later the two sneasel were in a den that could keep a large family in there.

"It's not much…but I call it home" she let go of Ice paw and walked over to a couple of hay beds in a corner of the den.

She lay down on her side and patted the other hay bed for Ice to lie down.

Ice nodded as he walked over to the hay bed and lay down on his side.

"Don't get any funny ideas while I'm asleep" she gave him a grin.

"Same here" he grinned back.

They stared at each other for a moment before closing each other eyes and drifting off to sleep while the rain kept on pouring down outside.

* * *

It was still raining outside the next morning and the two sneasel were sitting on the hay beds in the den just looking outside at the rain as kept on pouring down. It was pretty quiet for just the two of them to be alone in the den with no one else around and kind of peaceful for them to be sitting close to each other.

"Hey Void" Ice said.

"Y-yeah" she looked at him.

"Um," he scratched his head since he was little embarrassed on what to say to her "d-do you think m-maybe we should do something together"

"Like what" she tilted her head.

"I don't know…I was hoping you could think of something"

Void just shook her head since she didn't have any idea on what the two of them could do "I don't have any ideas on my mind except just being with you" she told him.

"Oh"

Silence was the only thing now; from them allowing saying anything to each other because both of them just wanted to stay in the den and have no one find them.

"Void"

She turned to him with direct eye contact "yes" she asked.

"H-have you ever been with a human that never even cared about you or hurt you"

Void looked down at down at the ground and curled her legs so she could hug them "once" she looked away.

"W-what happened?"

"I'll tell you only a little bit…since my life has… always been cruel to me"

"It has?"

She nodded her head "yes, I was always the power house on my trainers team and she always cared about winning instead of caring about her Pokémon…she always had strict rules about her schedule and we rarely got a break since she wanted to win some championship and be a famous celebrity around the world"

"Well, happened to her championship"

"I lost the championship for her and she wasn't happy about it"

"Then what happened?"

"The moment we got home…she did the same thing to me…like you were last night, when that human tried to hurt you"

"What happened next?"

"She…raised a shaped object in the air…and said something about me experience her pain…but before had a chance to do something with the sharpen object…her other Pokémon attack her from behind and started killing her"

"Did you run away from the scene?"

Void nodded her "yes…I was quite happy for that to happened which meant I was free from that human forever and ever since that day…I've always wonder if trusting humans is a bad thing to do"

"Well if they attack Pokémon or hurt them or don't even care about them…then maybe…it really is a bad thing to do"

"It must be," she looked at Ice with a smile "thanks for listening to me" she leaned over and gave him a small quick kiss on the lips before pulling away.

Ice felt his face get warm when he felt void lips press against his for a second before she pulled away.

"Why did you that?" he asked still blushing from the kiss.

Void just giggled "just a thank you for listening…and for staying with me…if you really want to" she asked.

"Where else would I go…you save my life last night and I want to repay you…by staying with you" he put his arm around and pulled her to his side.

"Thank you Ice that means a lot to me" she smiled.

"I hope we stay together forever"

"I'm sure we will" she put both of her paws on Ice cheeks and brought him in for another kiss.

Ice returned the kiss and put his arms around her while she laid her back on the ground and allowed him on top of her.

They don't know why they were doing this to each other. But it seems the two of them wanted to stay together and never trust any other human ever again.

* * *

**Another one-shot story for the collection**

**Please review and I'll get some more up.**

**I'll also do any requested PokemonxPokemon pairing or LegendaryxPokemon pairing or LegendaryxLegendary pairing.**

**So see you all later**


	6. UxiexCelebi: Proposal

Uxie was sitting on a bench in a park looking around for somebody really important to him since he had both of his paws in a black leather jacket.

"_I hope Celebi, got my message to meet me here at midnight" _he looked up at the sky to see stars shining real bright in the night sky along with a full moon that got his heart pumping since his friend Celebi was coming to see him tonight and nobody else was around in the park which was good since he didn't want anything to ruin this once in a lifetime chance.

"_I only get one shot at this and if she says no then…I'm alright with that…I think…I hope she says yes"_

He then sensed a presence nearby meaning Celebi was close by which got heart racing _"she's here"_ he looked to his right and saw a green fairy with blue eyes, antennas on its heat, and it was wearing green jacket.

He got off the bench walked over to her "hey, Celebi" he got close enough to give her a hug.

"Hey Uxie" Celebi returned the hug.

They let go and Uxie took Celebi hand and walked back over to the bench. The both of them sat down and looked at each other for a minute before Uxie spoke up.

"You're probably wondering why I called you to come here this late Celebi" he said.

The green fairy nodded her head.

"Well," he looked away from her "it's about our friendship".

Celebi titled her head "what about it?"

"Well…we've been friends for so long Celebi…that I think, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore"

She couldn't believe what she just heard "y-you don't to be my friend" she felt sadness on the inside since Uxie was her only friend and he always cared about her every single day and night, plus, sometimes during each night she just wish the two of them could be more than just friends.

"_I shouldn't have said that…but I had to so my plan would work" _he went to put his arm around Celebi but she swatted it away.

"Don't touch me Uxie," she looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes "when we first met…you promised you would be my first friend…and…and I was really happy that you were their for me every single day and night…even if I got hurt…you would…be there for me every single second, minute, and hour…I trusted you my whole life…plus, I really loved you…but it's too late now since your throwing away our friendship" she then put her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Celebi"

"Don't talk to me you…you…jerk, just stay away from me" she was about to get up and leave but Uxie grabbed her arm.

"Can I quickly say something before you leave" he asked while getting up from the bench and letting go of her arm.

She didn't look at him since she didn't want to see his face but she was willing to listen to him before she would stay away from for the rest of life.

"Hurry up and say it" she just wanted to get away from Uxie for good.

Uxie nodded _"this is it…just one chance…if I mess this up then I'm so going to regret it" _he breathe in some air and started to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I don't want to be friends, I'll tell you…I do want to be friends, but not anymore, because instead of being friends," he got on one knee and pulled out a small box "I want the both of us to become mates" he opened the box and inside was a gold ring with a green diamond on it.

Celebi eyes widen on what she heard Uxie say and when she saw the ring out of the corner of her eyes.

She turned to face him as she dropped to her knees.

"Uxie…are…are you really serious"

He simply nodded his head

"Celebi, will you…be my mate" he asked.

Tears came out of her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Yes Uxie…I'll gladly accept you as my mate"

Uxie sighed in relief as he put the ring on her before giving her a hug.

"I really love you Celebi"

Celebi looked at him with a smile as she wipes the tears off her face.

"I love you too Uxie"

They looked at each other with smile as they moved their faces closer; they closed their eyes and started to give each other a kiss. Celebi wrapped her arms around Uxie neck as Uxie wrapped his arms around Celebi waist as the two of them laid in the grass with Celebi laying on her back and Uxie on top of her; they both were kissing each other since they wanted to know how much they felt for each other.

More tears were coming down Celebi cheeks even though her eyes were closed she wanted these tears to just run down her face for a long time since she was so happy to have Uxie as her mate.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"Celebi, do you want to stay with me tonight" he asked.

She nodded her head "yes, I really want to" she replied.

Uxie smiled as picked her off the ground bridal style and into his arms.

"Don't hurt my feelings again" Celebi said as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

"I won't…I promise" he gave her a kiss before floating in mid-air and leaving the park while carrying his mate back to his place for the rest of the night and be ready the next morning to start a new life with her.

* * *

**Here's another one for the collection.**

**I haven't seen any other UxiexCelebi stories so I decided to one for the collection.**

**Please review and more will be up later.**


	7. GrovylexShiny Celebi: Feelings

The morning sun was shining bright in the blue sky with clouds moving away and the darkness going to get some rest until it was time for the night sky to return for the evening.

The whole planet was moving normal as it has always been with time not being at a stand still anymore the whole world was at peace after so many years and now no more darkness will be in the ones that were consumed by it anymore.

Also, a creature has always wanted to see the morning sun together with someone she really liked and care about. She was able to see the sun rise for the first time before they disappeared from existence forever, but fate had other plans and they're still alive to this day.

Because right now, Celebi is sleeping in a field of flowers with her friend Grovyle sleeping right next.

The pink fairy slowly opened her bright green eyes and yawned while stretching out in the grass.

"Its morning already," she sat up and shielded her eyes from the sun shining into her eyes "it really is morning, time sure fly a lot during the night" she moved her head over to Grovyle who was still asleep.

"_He's so cute when he sleeps and finally, after such a long time…we get to spend each day with each other…I'm so happy"_ she smiled to herself as she got up and placed both of her hands on Grovyle shoulder.

"Grovyle…come on grovyle, wake up" she tried waking him but he didn't say an answer since he was just too tired.

She smiled again _"I guess he's really conked out…especially from helping dialga finish rebuild temporal tower, he's really strong…and so…handsome,"_ she paused for a second before looking down at the ground with her smile changing to a frown _"grovyle…he's the only one I've like for a long time…but I'm sure he still cares for that riolu that was once a human"_ she closed her eyes.

"Does he even noticed me…ever since time was at a stop…grovyle and that human were here in the future gathering information about the time gears that were in the past…and then they came to me to use the passage of time"

She opened her eyes with a sad look on her face "I only knew him from a little while before they headed to the past…but when they came back to the future a second time to return back to the past…that human was a riolu and Grovyle didn't even talk to me on are way back to the passage of time and he didn't even say good-bye" she fell to her knees as she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"_Then…the last and third time he came back to the future along with Dusknoir…as he came to save me…but it didn't last for long…as the three of us had to go stop Dialga from going into the past…we did succeed…and I was really happy for Grovyle to hold me has the two of us watched the sun rise before we barely disappeared from life forever"_ she closed her eyes and put her hands to her chest as she was trying not to feel heartbroken.

"_And now…that I get to spend a lot of time with Grovyle…I just want to tell him how much I love him…but…I just don't want to be…be…be" _she was trying to get that last word into her head since more tears were running down her cheeks and she was starting to feel pain in herself…but unfortunately she was able to say it.

"_Rejected"_ after she said that word she put her face down on Grovyle shoulder and started to cry since she thinks Grovyle will never love her.

She didn't even notice Grovyle started too opened up his yellow snake eyes_ "Is Celebi crying" _he turned over as Celebi now had her face on the ground.

He rubbed both of his eyes and shook his head trying to stay awake before looking at Celebi.

"Celebi…are you alright?" he picked her up and held her close to his chest as he was sitting up.

The pink fairy didn't even look at him but she did answer his question.

"No Grovyle, I'm hurt" she replied.

"Where…tell me" he asked.

She then made eye contact with him "in here grovyle…I'm hurt on the inside" she patted her chest.

Grovyle nodded his head "what made you get hurt on the inside" he asked another question.

"Feelings" she simply said.

"Feelings" he tilted his head.

The fairy nodded her head "yes, I'm starting to feel heartbroken because theirs this person I really want to tell my feelings too…but I'm afraid he won't return them" she turned away from him with her arms folded.

"Who's this person you like so much" he wanted to know.

She simply shook her head while still having her back to him "I'm not telling you because you won't understand" she said with a hmph.

"Yes I will…if there's someone you really like…then I'll help you get together with that person"

Celebi turned to face him and looked directly into his eyes "you promise you won't get upset when I tell you" she said.

Grovyle nodded his head "I promise".

The pink fairy sighed "alright Grovyle, the person that I really like is…you".

His eyes widen in shock at what Celebi said to him "me…y-you like me" he asked.

The pink fairy nodded her head "yes…I've liked you, ever since I've first met you…but I never got the chance to tell you how much I really care about you since you were always in a hurry to get back to the past and complete your mission" she said.

"Celebi…I had to hurry up so you wouldn't get capture because," he looked down at the ground "I love you" he told her as he started blushing.

Celebi gasped at what she heard "Grovyle…you really love me" she felt her cheeks get warm.

"Yes," he nodded his head "I've love you when I came back to the future the first time…but I was kind of nervous to tell you since we had to hurry to reach the passage of time" he looked at her.

The pink fairy nodded her head "I know…but if we went somewhere alone for a while then…maybe," she took a step closer "we could've had some alone time together" she gave him a smile.

Grovyle smiled back "well, now that time is restored…maybe now is the time to show how much I really love you" he reached his arms out to put them around the pink fairy and pulled her close to his chest as he placed his lips on hers.

Celebi started blushing as she felt grovyle lips on hers. She never really experiences this before but decided to follow his movement.

The two slowly kissed each other wanting to show each other feelings since it was there first time ever doing this and it felt really nice for them to be all alone out in the opened.

Celebi squeaked as grovyle brought the both of them to the ground and got on top of her.

"Grovyle…what're you doing" her cheeks were bright red as she felt grovyle body on her and his mouth connecting with hers.

She followed his movements since it felt so new to her that she really liked it.

They broke there kiss and looked straight into each eyes.

"Grovyle, I never knew you had such passion" she gave him a hug.

"I was just showing you how much I felt about you" he picked her up off the ground and carried her in his arms.

"Well, that's really sweet of you" she gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Your welcome Celebi…now, let's get something to eat" he stood up while carrying her in his arms and went to go look for some food.

Celebi was happy now that Grovyle showed his feelings to her and hoped that the two of them would love each other forever.


	8. VaporeonxCelebi: Thunder

A Vaporeon slowly walked down a city street as rain came pouring down from the sky. The aqua creature came to a halt as it looked at its surroundings with broken cars piled onto each other, buildings with huge holes in them while others were sunk to the ground or destroyed; cracks were on sidewalks and the streets were completely litter with garbage.

The Vaporeon saw smoke in the distance and heard a loud boom sound that made it glance over its shoulder to see if there was anything trying to attack. There wasn't and the creature kept on walking as the rain started to get heavier.

It kept walking until a small whimper was heard that made Vaporeon stop and look around to see where the sound came from. It slowly scanned its surroundings before it was heard again and it came from a car that was smash in the front but the back was fine and a window was completely opened.

The small whimpered was heard again as the Vaporeon walked over to the car and called out to it.

A moment later, a creature popped its head out of the window and looked down at the Vaporeon with a smile. The aqua creature a step back as it was amazed by what it was staring at.

What Vaporeon was staring was a creature with wings on its back, light blue eyes, antennas on it heads, and a green body. The creature was a Celebi that seemed to be happy at the Vaporeon for finding it.

The Celebi waved its hand for the Vaporeon to come into the car since the rain was starting to get heavier and a crack of thunder startled the green fairy.

Vaporeon was also startled by it that he jumped into the window of the car and crashed into Celebi knocking them both into the back seat of the car and having them stare at each other for a bit from the position they were in.

They didn't move a muscle as they stared into each other blue eyes making the two of them get a little nervous at what happen. Celebi was laying on the car seat with Vaporeon towering over her. They didn't move an inch as both of them were starting to get a little embarrassed from what was happening right now.

Another sound of thunder startles Vaporeon as he fell to the floor.

Celebi was also startle that she rolled up the window and breathe a sigh of relief as she laid on her back thinking about what happened a few seconds ago. She looked down to see Vaporeon lying on the floor and thought it was real cute.

She got up and slide down to the floor to sit next to Vaporeon who looked up at her.

Just looking at her seemed a little odd but he didn't know what else to do since there was nothing to do but being in the awkward position earlier seemed really nice. Vaporeon just wanted to be held by Celebi and he scooted close enough to see if she would hold him.

Tilting her head she was starting to get a little curious by the Vaporeon scooting closer to her. She had to admit though, he was real cute and she did want to hold him in her arms. So that's what she did; getting a little closer she put her hands in his paws and brought him into a big hug.

He felt embarrassed as Celebi was now hugging him, but he did like it and returned the favor.

The two of them stayed like that, hugging each other never wanting to let go but something else was on each other mind and they were starting to like it. They both let go of each other as Celebi got up to sit back on the seat then Vaporeon jumped up next to her and laid down on his back as Celebi laid down on him.

She put both of her arms around him and closed her eyes as she felt his paws around her. Vaporeon closed his eyes and soon felt his lips connect with hers. He never expected this but he like it and wanted it.

Celebi was enjoying kissing Vaporeon even though she just met him for the first time…it seem like she known him forever…but it didn't matter to her. She liked him the instant she first saw him outside and now she was with him alone. She broke the kiss and saw him blushing; he looked so adorable blushing that she went back to kissing him again and this time she was lying on the seat as Vaporeon was on top of her.

After a little alone time Vaporeon got off of Celebi as she sat up and gave him a hug. He returned it before they both lied down on the seat holding each other.

Another lightening strike gave off but it didn't scare both them since they were happy to be together and comfort each other.

The two of them fell asleep in each others arms and even though they just met each other for the first time today, they were ready for a new day tomorrow to spend it together with each other.


	9. AbsolxCelebi: Love in the Darkness

Deep within a dark forest; there was no sun shining through the trees and nothing would bring any source of light within the darkness. There were actually some light shining from the trees but it was actually crystals glowing from the tree branches.

The crystals were red, purple, black and they were giving off a strange eerie glow; not only that there were some green and black fog surrounding the crystals that were on the ground. It was strange to see crystals giving off strange pure energy.

Also in the forest, an Absol was walking through the black fog in the forest, it stop to look around at its surroundings.

"This place is really dangerous in the whole region, if someone every experience this sort of energy for the first time then they surely lose themselves to the darkness" the Absol was a male and it continued walking through the fog.

The Absol had dark black fur that matched the fog that he was walking in, his red ruby eyes scanned around the whole forest to see if anything would jump out of the bushes to attack him but nothing wouldn't it; the sharp scythe embedded in the right side of his head was really sharp and it reflected some of the Jewels lights in the forest; and finally he had a red Jewel embedded in his forehead fur that was glowing in reaction to the crystals in the trees and on the ground.

He stopped walking to notice the crystal on his forehead started to glow a dark red which caused him to look both ways in the forest _"something really pure is near,"_ he thought to himself as he sniffed the ground until he picked up a scent that caused him to break into a dash as he followed the scent "someone with pure energy from the outside world has found their way into this region" he told himself while continued running just for several minutes until coming to a stop and hid in some bushes.

The reason he was hiding because up ahead from his position there was a creature that was sitting against a tree. The creature had blue eyes, a green body with two antennas on top of its head, wings were on its back, and its arms and legs were curled up to its body which meant it was cold.

The jewel on the absol forehead started to glow a dark violet color which meant that green creature was the source of the pure energy he sensed...he has never seen this type of creature before…what was this thing? He had to get closer look at it but if he did…this thing might attack him or it might run away from him?

It was best to stay put…but something was on his mind right now…it was like…his mind was telling him to go over to that strange creature and keep it warm with his black fur.

And that's what he did by coming out of the bushes and walking over to the green creature.

He saw the creature head rise up very slowly as it started to look at him with an expression that looked like it was scared of him. Stopping only a few feet away from the green creature he stared at it as it stared at him.

Silence passed, neither of them moved a muscle since they didn't have anything to say.

Absol sat on the ground and stared at the creature that kept on staring at him since he wanted to see what would happen next.

The two of them just stared at each other as time passed making it seemed like it was forever. Until the green creature started crawling over to him and when it got close it sat down and scooted close to him until both of there faces were inches apart.

"A little close for comfort…if that's what you want?"

The green creature scooted back a little and lowers its head.

"I'm sorry" the creature sounded female.

"No harm was done…who are you?"

The green looked away from him "w-why…do you w-want to know my name" the creature said.

"Are you afraid to tell me?"

The creature looked directly at him with its face blushing "N-No…I…um, j-just don't…W-why don't t-tell me who you are?" she asked him.

Absol nodded his head "okay, my name's Dark and I'm an Absol"

She nodded her head "o-oh…uh, o-Kay…I mean t-that's a sweet name" she looked away hiding her blush as she looked down at the ground.

"Now what's your name?"

She felt herself getting warmer as she slowly turned to look at Dark "um…I-I'm, uh…C-Celebi" she quickly looked away and buried her face in her hands feeling totally embarrassed.

"Celebi…that's a cute name"

She heard him say that and was now even more embarrassed.

Dark moved close to her "are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say, this Absol she just meet was so adorable that she couldn't stop thinking about him as she looked at him again "I'm just tired" she lied as she looked at his black fur.

"If you're tired…then come with me"

Celebi looked directly at his eyes "a-are y-you sure…um…w-where are we going?" she asked him.

"We're going to my place"

Celebi started blushing again but nodded her head in agreement "okay…um, c-can ride on your back"

Dark nodded his head as he watches Celebi crawled onto his back, then he got up, and started walked down a dirt trail.

* * *

As Celebi and Dark continued down the down the dirt path, the forest was starting to get darker as they headed deeper into the forest.

"Dark…a-are w-we almost…th-there" Celebi asked while lying on the absol black fur and holding onto him so she wouldn't fall off.

"Almost…why do you ask?" he asked her.

"I…um d-don't like the darkness and I'm…uh, um…a little scared"

"Don't worry I'll protect from the darkness"

"A-are y-you sure…I-I j-just met you and why d-do you…w-want to protect me?"

"So you won't get hurt"

"Oh"

They stayed silent as they kept going down the dirt until it was completely pitch black and nothing couldn't be seen from there surroundings.

Celebi gave a whimper as she started to get scared from the darkness.

"Its alright...there's nothing to be scared of" dark said.

"I-I k-know…b-but I don't want nothing to happen to us" Celebi replied

"Nothing's going too happened to us?"

"A-are y-you s-sure"

"Yes"

Celebi gave a nod as she laid her head on his fur feeling the warmth of it made her all warm inside.

They continue down the road until some lights from the trees made it a little brighter to see. Celebi was amazed at the sight of so many different crystals that were in the trees.

"These things look so wonderful"

Dark gave a nod "do you like them?" he asked her

"Yes…I do" she replied.

"That's good"

Looking at the different crystals was so wonderful that Celebi just wanted to reach out and touch one but didn't since she didn't want to get separated from dark. It made her happy to see something so amazing with someone that she just met and liked.

She looked at dark that was still walking; she has never seen an Absol with black fur before and it made him really mysterious that she seemed to like it.

She shook her head at what she just thought about _"why am I thinking about him right now…I just met him…but…still"_ she moved her hand around his fur, just feeling it made her want to give him a big hug.

"What are you doing Celebi?"

"Nothing" she lied to him.

His fur was so nice and warm that she wanted to feel it in her arms.

"_So nice…I wonder…should I ask him"_

She thought about this as they continued down the road.

* * *

After a long walk; Dark was in a cave lying on a hay bed with Celebi lying right next to him with her head lying on his fur. Just by looking at her, she looked really beautiful with the way she was cuddling up to him and since it was really dark in the cave they were in, even though there was some black crystals glowing, it was all too quiet for anything else.

"D-dark…a-are we…um, going to be safe in here"" Celebi quietly asked nervously

He looked down at her with a smile "don't worry Celebi…nothing's going to happened to you," he gave her a lick on the forehead "besides, I'll be by your side to protect you from anything that wants to bring harm to you" he gave her another lick.

Celebi was blushing in the darkness "d-do you r-really mean t-that?" she asked.

Dark nodded his head with a smile.

She put both of her paws to her chest as she watched him put one of his arms around her and brought her closer with there faces inches apart.

"Um…d-dark isn't this a little to close for comfort?" she asked him.

The Absol gave a chuckle "oh Celebi…now your telling me what I asked you earlier"

"Oh…I'm s-sorry…I-I"

"It's alright Celebi…I really like you being this close to me"

"R-really"

"Yes"

They then stayed silent for a while just staring at each other feeling the need to get even a little closer to each other. Celebi felt like she was in a trance just by staring at his eyes and she even had the need to pin him to the ground and get on top of him. She just wanted to do that right now but couldn't even get the need to do. Why couldn't she do it, she just didn't have answer.

Dark stared at her just as she stared at him. He never knew such a creature like her could be so beautiful and he just wanted her. And that's what he did as he put his arms around and closed his eyes as he connected his lips with Celebi.

She was totally shocked at Dark was doing right now.

"_Oh my gosh…i-is he kissing me," _she felt his lips moving around hers "_he really is"_ she didn't know what to do right now but at the same time she seemed to really like it and returned the kiss.

The two of them kissed in the dark cave since no one was around and they were all alone in the darkness to protect them from anything.

They broke the kiss as Dark got on top of Celebi.

"D-dark…do you like me"

"Yes Celebi…I really do like you"

He then kissed her again as the two of them moved there bodies around together.

Celebi doesn't know why she was doing this with him…but she seemed to like it and wanted to keep doing with him. She just met him today but really liked him and hoped he would keep her safe from the darkness and maybe become his friend one day…but for now, she seemed to like things happening right now.


	10. UxiexMew: Together

On a lonely Island far away from any region; a pink cat was standing on a tree branch trying to pick a red apple off of another tree branch.

"Alright; apple you've been growing up for a while but your mine now because no apple escapes Mew the apple feeder" she jumped at the apple, grabbed the fruit with both of her paws, and started pulling on it hoping it would get free.

While Mew was trying to get the apple free from the tree; she wrapped both of her pink furry legs around the branch, making both of her feet stay on top to keep her from falling.

Mew was having a hard time getting the apple free from the branch while keeping her legs wrapped around the tree; after a few struggles she finally pulled the apple and took a bite out of it "this is really good" she talked with her mouth full while chewing the apple.

What she didn't know was that her legs were slowly sliding of off the branch while she was eating the apple. The moment she took her next bite; her furry legs slipped and she fell off the branch but she quickly grabbed another tree branch with one of her paws but in her other paw the apple fell out of her grasp and drop to the ground.

Mew swallowed the piece of apple and looked down at the ground "there goes my snack for the rest of the night," she shook ahead as she put her other paw on the branch and stayed there hanging for a while "I wish someone would come and visit me tonight; I've been bored all day," she gave out a sigh while shaking her head "I miss Uxie so much…I haven't since him for a month and I still remember that wonderful night that we had together here on my Island" she closed her eyes as her heart started beating like a drum.

Her tail started rubbing on her stomach as she lifted her legs in the air while hanging onto the tree branch "Uxie cuddling up with me in the tall grass," her tail wrapped around her body as she was thinking about her night with Uxie "I want him here to carry me again" she felt her paws starting to slip off the branch and they did.

She started falling in the air again as she was still thinking about her friend but that friend that Mew was thinking about caught her into his arms.

Mew felt the backed of her body being held into someone's arms; she opened and looked straight at a Pokémon with its eyes closed.

"Uxie" she shouted in joy as she hugged him.

Uxie patted her on the head "how've you been" Uxie asked as mew lets go of him.

"Um…I been alright" she answered.

"That's good…um, mew," he voice sounded a little nervous now "I listen to what you said about that wonderful night that we had together" he felt his cheeks turn a little red.

Mew gasped at what Uxie said "uh…h-how long were listen to me" she started to blush.

Uxie gave her grin "just long enough for you to fall into my arms" he then started floating away from Mews Island while carrying her bridal style.

"U-uxie where are you taking me" she looked directly at him.

"To a small quiet it place" he replied.

He carried Mew through a forest and floated down into some tall grass with Mew looking around.

"Uxie did you come to stay with me tonight"

"Yes Mew…I did"

"Oh Uxie" she hugged him as she was laid down in the grass and Uxie returning the hug.

They looked at each other feeling the need of having each other right here in this very spot.

"Mew...I really like you" the being started petting her as Mew felt the need to bring him in closer.

She reached up, put her arms around his neck and brought him in for comfort.

The two of them kissed each other while messaging each other backs because the only thing they cared about now was each other and being together.


	11. AzelfxCelebi: Mistletoe

Azelf was sitting on a couch with a smile on his face; as he stared at a Christmas tree that was completely lit up with all the decorations on the branches, the star on top shining bright, gifts unwrapped as they were in the corner of the Christmas tree, wrapping paper spread out all over the floor along with cardboard boxes and finally, his best friend Celebi was all snuggled in his lap as she stared at a fireplace that was burning.

"Wasn't that a wonderful Christmas Azelf," she looked up at her best friend who gave a nod to her "I can't wait till New Years eve, can't you" she asked him while stretching out her arms and legs.

He looked down at her with a smile "yes, I can't wait…besides, thanks for coming to spend Christmas with me Celebi," he then looked back up at the fireplace "It really makes me happy that you care so much about me" he said to her.

"You're welcome, Az-!" all of a sudden, something caught her eyes that was on the ceiling, causing her to shake Azelf arms.

He looked down at her, to see she was pointing at something that was above him, He looked up and his eyes widen as he felt his face get warm.

"_Ugh, what's that doing there…oh right, I put that there for the both of us"_ he kept looking at it to see the red ribbon, along with the evergreen planet and yellowish flowers as it was the thing brought a male and female together…a mistletoe.

"Azelf," he heard Celebi say his name as he looked down at her "c-can w-we…um, you know" she was starting to get a little embarrassed from even describing it.

He sighs and gives a nod to her "sure Celebi, we can" he watched her sit up from his lap.

"Thank you"

They lean in together while wrapping there arms around each other and slowly connecting there lips.

Azelf and Celebi slowly caresses their lips together since they have always have wanted to be more than just friends. The warmth of the fire made them feel all warm and fuzzy inside since they were both happy showing each others feeling to each other.

They then broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes.

"This is has been the best Christmas ever Celebi…I love you"

"I love you too Azelf"

They reconnected there lips and went back to kissing each other as Celebi lean back to lay on the couch while Azelf laid on top of her.

The two of them showed each others love into the Christmas night until they fell asleep into each others arms.

* * *

**Short…but I like it.**

**This pairing was requested some time ago.**

**I'll get more up later.**

**Bye for now.**


	12. MespritxMew: Suprising apology

Mesprit was sitting at a small table in a corner of the kitchen she was in. Her head was face down on the table while tears ran down her cheeks and staining her fur. She had so many emotions going through her, that she couldn't stop thinking about them.

Her head turned to the side as she saw snow falling outside the window she was at. Shaking her head, she went face down again and pounded the table with her fist. She was angry for some reason and upset on why everything had to change at the last minute.

"_Why did they do this…to me," _she thought to herself as more tears came out of her eyes "_I had everything planned out for the party; sending the invitations, cooking all the food, planning out the schedule and now it all gets cancel because no one wants to even come because of the weather" _pounding the table again; she started to cry, thinking that no came to her party because they don't even care…well, she does and now there's nothing to do, except just sit down and cry away into the night.

"_I just wish one person would come and hang out with me, because…I never get to see them much"_

Her crying got louder as the snow kept falling outside while the front door was knocking, meaning somebody was at the door waiting for her. She couldn't her it since she was crying away and didn't even hear the door opened and close at the same time.

Even the footsteps weren't heard until her name was said by a male's voice. This startles Mesprit as she fell out of her chair that she was sitting in and hit her head against the wall.

"Ow…my head" she rubbed it as she heard footsteps get closer to her and saw pink furry feet and a long pink tail standing across the chair. She knew who it was and just wasn't happy to see him.

She looked up and saw Mew with a worried expression on his face.

"Mesprit…are you okay?" the pink cat walked over to the other side of the chair and helped her up.

She didn't mind the help but was angry at him for not showing up to the party.

"Mew…what are you doing here?" she asked in a serious tone with her arms folded.

Mew backed up a little since he was a little frighten by the tone of her voice "I'm sorry Mesprit…I-I didn't mean to startle you…I just came to see how you were doing" he looked down at the floor.

She didn't care for excuses because she had sent him and every friend she had an invitation to her party and no one came and now she needed an answer from him right now because she was starting to lose her patience.

"Why didn't you come?"

Mew looked up at her "come…come where"

She just sighed in frustration.

"Quit making excuses Mew…why didn't you come" she was now starting to lose her temper.

He tilted his head in confusion as he didn't understand what she was talking about "come where" he asked again and this time Mesprit lost her temper as she shouted at him.

"MY PARTY" she had tears running down her eyes as she picked the chair and threw it at him.

He dodged out of they way as the chair hit the wall and broke He looked at the broken chair then at her as she picked up some food and started throwing stuff at him. Mew was really terrified now because he has never seen this side of her before and he didn't know anything about a party.

"What party are you talking about?" he asked her as he hid behind a couch and slowly looked over as a paper ball was thrown at him.

"Look at those names" Mesprit said as she had some cake in her hands to throw at Mew.

Picking up the paper; he quickly scan through the names and surprisingly he didn't see his anywhere on the list.

"Um…Mesprit, my name's not on hemmf" a large box of cake was thrown directly at him; knocking him to the floor as Mesprit stomped over behind the couch and picked up the paper with names on it.

"Mew…quit being stupid," she slowly breathed a little "your name's right…!" her eyes suddenly widen as she scan through the entire list of names and realized that Mew was right…his name wasn't even on the invitation list and she completely forgot to invite him to the party.

Tears formed in her face as she ran out of the room.

Mew heard her go up some stairs and heard a door slam. He got up and wiped some cake off his face realizing it was chocolate…his favorite. He looked at the entire room that was covered with food and nodded his head with a smile.

"_I need to see if she's alright and maybe…we can wrestle down here"_ he smiled to himself as he got up and left the room to go find Mesprit.

* * *

A few minutes later

Mew was leaning against the wall, next to a close door, thinking what he should say to her since he knew she would apologize to him…but something else was on his mind since he came to visit her.

"_Alright, here we go" _he opened the door to walk in and closed it as he saw Mesprit lying on a pink blanket that was on the bed.

"Mesprit…are you okay?"

She didn't even look at him since now she was afraid he would hate her for the way she acted in front of him.

Mew walked over to sit on the bed "Mesprit…please tell me your okay?" he begged her as he put his arms around her and lifted her into his lap as they both looked directly into each other eyes.

Blue ones looking into yellow ones that had tears in them!

"Mew…I'm sorry for the way I acted…its just," she looked away from him "I had a party…all planned out for my friends," she looked back at him "but no one came and I…I just don't know what to do" she looked down for a bit while feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Is that reason Mesprit, that no came"

"N-not really…but I had to do everything myself to get this whole party planned and I…It was so much for me, that no came and then when I see you…I just snapped because I thought I invited you…but I didn't," she looked up at his eyes "can you ever forgive me for the way I acted" she begged him.

Mew just tilted his head with a smile as he leaned forward and planted his lips with hers.

This completely shocked Mesprit at Mew was doing; she tried to break it off but mew wouldn't allow her as he leaned in on her and fell on the bed with Mesprit on the bed sheets.

"_Oh Arceus…why is Mew doing this_" she could feel his arms wrapped around; she tried again to break off the kiss but just couldn't, because she was now starting to like it.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and returned the kiss.

Mew was now happy to have Mesprit wrapped around him, since he had always wanted to confess his feelings to her and just one kiss to lips was enough to let him forgive her.

The two of them allowed each other to get lost into there own minds. Mesprit shivered as she leaned her head back when she felt Mew move his paw down to her hips.

"Mew…is this how you accept my apology, just by kissing me"

The pink cat nodded his head as he started kissing her neck.

"Mew" she laid her head on the bed sheet while feeling him.

Both of them were lost to each other for awhile until they were under the covers with Mesprit all snuggled up to her lover.

"Mew…t-thank y-you" she gave him a quick kiss to the lips.

He returned it and then broke it off "your welcome" he then gave her another kiss as he pulled the bed sheets over them.

"Oh Mew" she teased him before feeling his lips caressing hers

The two of them stayed in bed all day while feeling each others love.

Mew was now happy to be with Mesprit since he always had feeling for her when they first met and when she ask him if he accept her apology he knew that was an opening he had to take. He was a little worried when she resisted but was able to come around and return her feelings to him.

They both were happy to be together and even be in love with each other; now and forever.

* * *

**Ending this one-shot was tough, but that was all I had on my mind.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll get some more up later.**

**Bye for now**

_**(Teleports out)**_


	13. LucarioxGardevoir: Confess Feelings

Lucario was sitting on a couch in a dark basement; he was staring completely at the floor while in deep thoughts since something was on his mind and it just wouldn't go away. It was just stuck there until he would do something about it; because he was thinking about someone.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about her, we've been friends for a long time but after we both evolved she is more beautiful than I can remember," _he shook his head as rubbed his forehead _"every time I tried to talk to her I just can't seem to get a word out of my mouth," _he sighs as he gets up and walks into an empty room _"we've been friends for a long time and even living together…but now I think I'm starting to fall for her" _he banged his head against the wall.

"Even if I am in love with her; it depends on, if she's in love with me" he sighs again as he sits down in the corner of the room and closes is eyes as he thinks about his thoughts.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Upstairs in a bedroom

A Gardevoir was lying in bed with the sheets over her as she was tossing and turning while trying to get some sleep. It wasn't working for her as she opened and lay on her back.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about him, he's the only friend I've ever had, but now, it seems like I'm attracted to him; he's strong and really cares about me a lot" _she got of bed and walked out of the room.

"_I can't get rid of this feeling but since it seems to always be around Lucario…I…I g-guess I might as well tell him; I just hope he feels the same way about me"_

She headed towards the basement stairs and walked down the stairs to find Lucario.

Down in the basement

Lucario can hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and his name being called out by someone he really knew.

"_Gardevoir, wonder why she's looking for me"_

He heard the knocking on the door from the room that he was in and opened his eyes to see Gardevoir looking at him.

"Yes Gardevoir, need me for something?" he asked.

She nodded her head "yes Lucario, c-can I-I t-talk to for a minute?" she stuttered a bit because she was a little nervous on what his answered would be to her.

"Yes you can; I was just thinking about you" he watched her as she closed the door and lock it, leaving just the two of them to be all alone.

"I was thinking about you too," she walked over to the corner and sat down next too him "I just know how to say it" she looked down at the floor.

"Take it at your pace"

"Thank you," she looked directly in his ruby eyes "I've been feeling really strange lately because it seems to be around you"

Lucario nodded his head "I'm also feeling strange but it only happens when I'm around you"

"It seems we're both feeling strange whenever we are around each other"

"Yes it does…is it bothering you?"

Gardevoir shook her head "no it's not because I really like being around you Lucario and whenever I feel this feeling…I just want to be around you some more"

"Why"

She looked at the floor "because Lucario," she looked back at him "I love you"

He was completely taken back at this because she just confess her feelings to him and that was what he was hoping to hear because he felt the same way for her.

"Same here Gardevoir," he took one of his paws to her cheek "I love you too" he saw her smile as she was really happy that he felt that the same way for her.

They both closed there eyes as they leaned in together and connect there lips for a kiss. Both Lucario and Gardevoir wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss became more passionate for each other.

They both laid on there sides on the floor while still kissing each other since that was only on there mind right now, to love each other since they were now more than friends and they both hoped it would stay that way for the rest of there lives, until they were ready to be more than just have a relationship in the future.

* * *

**This pairing was requested for the collection.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll get more up soon.**

**Bye for now**


	14. MewxWeavile: Having some fun

The sand on the beach was getting all washed up on the shore, as some footprints were getting covered from wet sand that came from the ocean. The foot prints that were getting washed away came from a Weavile that had its head down while ignoring the sound of the waves hitting against its feet. The creature took a look over its shoulder to see if anything was following it and then broke into a run.

The Weavile ran as fast as it could because for some reason he didn't want anyone to find him. He was a male alright, with the long red feathery feathers on the side of his ears. He skidded to a stop to catch his breath for a moment while looking to see if anyone was following him before breaking into a run again.

"_Why is that creature following me" _he thought to himself as he kept on running as fast as he can.

The running was causing him chest pain because whatever was following him seemed to be getting close. He didn't even want to look at what was following him. All he just wanted was to be left alone.

As he was running through the sand; his foot caught something causing him to land face first into the sand.

He cursed himself as he tried to get up but his foot was caught on something; looking over to see what was holding his foot, it was none other than some seaweed. He put his face back into the sand while cursing at himself.

"_This has been one lousy day; why did I even rescue that creature…it has been following me since morning and now its probably close by…why is this happening to me?"_

All of a sudden, he felt something grab his foot.

"_Oh no, please don't let it be that Creature" _he slowly turned his head around and looked to see that someone was freeing his foot from the seaweed.

He cursed himself quietly while looking at the creature that he didn't want to see.

The creature had a pink furry body from head to toe with a long tail and baby blue eyes. It was none other than the legendary Pokémon Mew. The Mew noticed the Weavile looking at it.

"Oh, your alright, for a second there I thought you were knocked out cold when you hit the sand face first" the mew said to him.

Weavile could tell it was obviously a female; he has heard about the Legendary Pokémon Mew and never thought he would be staring at one or having it talk to him. Probably because this is the same Mew that he rescued earlier today.

He cautiously watched Mew get his foot free.

"There we go," she patted it down then hovered in the air "how are you feeling" she hovered closer to him as she watched him get up and back away towards some rocks while she hovered towards him.

"I-I'm f-fine…th-thanks for helping me" he stuttered a bit because now he didn't know what to do, because Mew was a Legendary Pokémon and she looked so beautiful.

He shook his head, not even knowing where that came from.

However, Mew did since she's a physic-type and she could read his mind _"so, you think I'm beautiful…I'm fine with that because I think your really handsome" _an idea was starting to form in her head and she was going to make that idea a reality.

"It's the least I can do for someone who rescue me from drowning" she floated a lot closer as they were getting closer to the rocks.

Mew wrapped her tail around herself as she twirled in the air _"and I'll even add a big bonus for playing a game of chase with you all day…because, once you saved me from drowning,"_ she smiled as she hugged herself _"and gave me a mouth-to-mouth CPR…I think I should returned the favor" _she couldn't wait to return the favor.

Weavile tilted his head as he watched Mew hug herself "Um, are you okay?" he asked while still backing up towards the rocks.

Mew snapped her eyes and looked at herself then at Weavile, of course she didn't care "Of course I am…are still worried about me?" she floated closer to him with a smile.

Weavile shook his head "not…r-really"

Mew gave a sad face; she wasn't really sad, she was just teasing him.

"So…you're not worried if I'm hurt or sad or something" she playfully shoved him hoping to get a reaction like seeing him blush.

"What…n-no, nothing like that I'm just" he rubbed his neck while feeling his cheeks get all warm.

Mew folded her arms "Just what?" she stop in mid-air as she watch Weavile get close to the rocks.

"_Just a few more steps then we can have some fun together" _

"I'm just…wah"

He felt his heel back into something, causing his back to land on some rocks. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up, but was immediately pushed back down by Mew as she was now pinning him to the rocks. He looked straight into her eye as he saw her give him a smile.

"U-um…w-what a-are y-y-you d-do-doing" he was starting to get a nervous with his skin feeling the pink fur; but, for some reason, Mew pink fur along his skin was starting to feel really warm.

"I want to repay you when you saved me from drowning in that pond this morning" she leaned her face towards his as she closed her eyes.

"Wha-mmph" he never got to finish saying 'what're you doing' when he felt mews lips pressing against his. This was so strange to him; he just knew her for a short time when he rescued her from drowning to being chase by her until now; but, what was going on right now, it…felt…so…right. He closed eyes too, wrapped his arms around the pink legendary cat and gave into the kiss.

Mew could now feel Weavile lips with hers _"yea, I got him to kiss me, maybe it's to time take it up a notch" _she used all her strength to pulled him up while still kissing him, when she got him to sit up, she sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist while deepening the kiss.

Weavile felt this and he wasn't going to let her win the advantage. He fell to his knees and fell into the sand with Mew beneath him since he was starting to enjoy this with her.

Mew felt her back hit the sand while Weavile arms were still around her. This was starting to get really fun for her and she wanted to have some more fun with him right now.

She mumbles his name when her lips were disconnected.

"Yeah" he said as he watched her give him some kind of look.

"Take me into the water and roll around with me in the sand" she breathed a little so she could have some oxygen.

"Why?"

"What do you think" she gave him a grin.

He grinned back at her and gave a nod "alright, lets go, shall we" he got up from the sand while picking her up into his arms and carrying to the water, ready to have some more fun with her.

Mew was really excited to be having a lot of fun with Weavile the rest of day.

She also wonders if he would allow her to stay with him for a long time because she loved him the moment he saved her life.

Weavile would allowed her to stay with him for as long as she wanted too because he really liked her the moment she kissed him.

Whatever the future hold for these two; they would spend it with each other.

* * *

**Is this a good pairing for the collection?**

**Anyway, I might add this two again later in another story that will go for the collection.**

**So please review all you readers because I want to know if this story is good.**

**More will come soon; I got to start working on those requested pairings.**

**Bye for now**


	15. DarkraixMesprit: Caring about you

Mesprit was sitting on the floor in the basement as she looked at a clock that was on the wall. It was midnight right now and she couldn't get any sleep because something was on her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it, because, she was afraid that it would break her heart for the rest of her life.

Her tails were wrapped herself as she hugged them. Tears were sliding down her face and staining her fur. No matter what she thought about; it would never go away. She lay down on the floor and curled up as she started to cry.

"_No matter how much I think about him; I hope he doesn't reject me…because I already have feelings for him, but does he have the same feelings for me,"_ she hoped that her feelings were returned, if not, then she wouldn't know what to do _"he's in the next room…I…I love him" _she wiped some of her tears away but more kept on coming.

As she kept crying, she didn't even feel herself get picked up off the floor by a pair of hands.

"Mesprit, are you okay?" a male voice said.

Mesprit, snapped her eyes opened and looked at the person that said her name "D-Darkrai, w-what are you doing up?" she wiped her tears away; trying to make it look like she wasn't crying but Darkrai saw this.

"Mesprit were you crying?" he asked her.

Mesprit shook her head no but Darkrai wasn't buying that.

"Mesprit, please tell what's wrong"

"N-nothing's wrong"

"Mesprit, there's no need for you to hide something"

She just looked at the Nightmare pokemon as he wiped away more of her tears, because he cared about her a lot. She gave him a nod.

"Okay, the reason I was crying because…I…I love you Darkrai, you're the only person I love with all my heart"

Darkrai looked at her for a few moments before giving a smile "is that the reason you were crying; that you don't think I love you"

Mesprit nodded her head slowly.

Darkrai gave a small chuckle "Mesprit, there's nothing to be worried about…I feel the same way for you"

The being eyes widen as she gasped "r-really, D-darkrai; y-you r-really l-love m-me?"

The nightmare pokemon slowly nodded his head.

Mesprit couldn't believe it; he really does love her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him as she was picked up into his arms.

"Come on Mesprit, let's go back to bed" he gave her a kiss too the cheek as he carried her back to bed.

Mesprit was so happy that Darkrai return his feelings to her; now she won't have to think about this anymore because, both of them admitted their feelings to each other and they were both happy to be together.

* * *

**Pairing was requested.**

**It's short but good; please review and I'll get some more up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	16. CresseliaxDarkrai: Cold

It was snowing outside as Cresselia looked up at the sky with a smile and sigh. She really loved watching the snow fall from the sky and touches the ground, covering her entire island into a blanket of snow. Winter was her favorite season of the year because there was plenty to do outside.

But no one was here today, because they all had other things to do. So she was spending the season alone with nothing to do. Oh, how she wish someone was here right now, watching the snow with her.

She eventually got her wish when a loud sneeze was heard from behind her.

Cresselia quickly turned around and to her surprise; she saw a black mist with grey hair and green eye.

She knew who it was and was quiet happy to see him here.

"Well, well, well…if isn't my old friend Darkrai" Cresselia smiled as she floated over to the nightmare pokemon who gave off another sneeze.

The nightmare pokemon looked up at Cresselia as he rubbed his nose "not the best greeting you've given me Cresselia and I see you're an in a cheerful mood," Darkrai said as he gave off another sneeze "blasted cold" he sneezed again.

"Never expected the big bad master of nightmares too catch a cold" she smiled at him because she loved to tease him sometimes when he was sick or something.

He glared at her for a few moments until he started to cough; he was starting to come down with something and if he didn't get anything to make him feel better; then, he'll have to ask Cresselia to take care of him.

"_That's the last thing on my mind…but it's better than asking Celebi or Mew; those two girls can't even make warm soup without getting into an argument, Uxie is completely useless because he can only give medical advice and is completely paranoid if he ever got sick, Latias is alright because she did help Jirachi a few times when he got sick…I still can't believe those two are dating each other, Manaphy would help but only knows how to cure Phione. The others, I don't know"_

He sneezed again as he covered his mouth.

"So Darkrai, what are you doing here" Cresselia asked as she hovered closer to him.

He looked at her "I just wanted to see you because everyone is busy doing something…Arceus is still getting the Hall of Origin fixed up after Shaymin accidental destroyed it when he got into a fight with Lugia" he covered his mouth as he gave off another cough.

Cresselia started to laughed "I remember, Shaymin got mad at him when his Garden got destroyed"

"Yeah, that was a hilarious day last month…as for Articuno, she's visiting Uxie now and then, I think those two might become something"

Cresselia tilted her head, because, she was now curious out what Darkrai was talking about "what do you mean, Articuno and Uxie might become something"

He shrugged his shoulders "beats me…some of the other legendaries have been spreading some rumors that those two might have a secret relationship?"

"Are you saying that they might be in love?" Cresselia asked as she got closer to Darkrai.

"Well, look at her past relationship with Zapdos…that didn't go well for a while until Azelf found about it"

Cresselia nodded her head "I remember that, it was announced out loud by Azelf and after a small argument…chaos took over with those two fighting"

He nodded his head "ah yes, I love it when some of us get into a fight during those meetings" he looked away from her as he gave a sneeze before looking back at her.

Cresselia nodded her head "I see, so you love it when fights break out"

"Yes, my friend I do"

"Interesting…well, do you love me?"

"Of course I do! Wait! What?"

Darkrai was surprised at what she just asked him, because he just answered a random question that wasn't part of the conversation.

"I knew it…you do love me"

"W-wait Cres-cresselia…that wasn't part of the conversation" he scratched his head because he didn't know what to say now.

Cresselia just smiled as she leaned her face closer to see "of course it was" she closed her eyes.

"B-but Cremmmph" he never finished his sentence as his lips were connected with Cresselia.

"_Is she…kissing me?"_

He didn't know what to think, but one thing for certain, he has had some feelings for Cresselia for awhile and he wasn't expecting for this to happen today…but he was fine with that.

He wrapped his arms around the swan and returned the kiss.

The two of them enjoyed each other being outside in the snow with no one around, as they wished they could kiss each other forever but Darkrai had to break the kiss. He quickly turned his head and started coughing.

"I see we need to get rid of that cold," Cresselia turned around and hovered towards some bushes "I'll make you some warm soup, then once you feel all better; then we can have some alone time" she smiled as she disappeared into the bushes.

"I look forward to it" Darkrai replied as he followed her into the bushes.

It was the last thing on his mind for Cresselia to help him get of his cold, but he didn't mind it at all right now. Because he loved her now after letting his guard down on one small question that allow some action be taken than some words being said.

* * *

**There we go.**

**Pairing was requested and I got it up.**

**Please review and I'll get some more pairings up later.**

**Bye for now**


	17. UmbreonxNinetales: Love

It was pouring down rain in the forest as the trees were blowing with the wind; knocking some of the branches off along with the leaves. Mud puddles were being form in the soil that sucks it deep into the ground. The sky was getting lightened up by the thunder clouds that roared in the sky and on the ground, some footprints were being formed by somebody running through the mud.

The person that was running through the mud was an Umbreon and it had fear in its eyes as it was trying to get away from something or something was following it. Umbreon took a moment to stop and look back before taking off again.

Whatever it was running from; it sounded like it was pretty close, because he could hear the bushes rustling right next to him.

"_Why won't it leave me along…it's been three day and it just keeps on following me" _the Umbreon thought to himself as he picked up the pace as fast as he can.

He kept breathing air in and out of his lungs; but it was starting to hurt now along with his legs getting all sore. Umbreon cursed himself for evening getting into this situation in the first place; he had to find somewhere to hid, so that whatever was following him wouldn't catch him.

He kept running while looking for someplace to hid, but didn't watch his footing until his front right paw tripped over something; flipping him into the air and into a hole that was in the ground. He felt himself land on something really hard that felt like concrete.

He cursed himself before looking to see that he was on his back; he quickly rolled over onto his stomach and got up. After that, he quickly looked at his surrounding to see where he was; he looked both ways to see some stone on the floor and both ways went down a long corridor that were apparently dark. He then looked back at where he came in and saw some stairs that led outside.

"_I don't know where I'm at…but I better hide before that thing finds me"_

He went right and walked down the dark hallway before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**A few moments later**

Someone else entered the underground cavern by walking down the stairs; this person looked both ways before sniffing the ground to pick up some sort of scent. It then gave a smile before heading down the same corridor that Umbreon went down.

"_I wonder if there's a dead end down here…after all, I just want thank that Umbreon for saving my life" _

The person that was heading down the same hallway was a female Ninetales and it seems that she wanted to meet Umbreon for some reason.

"_If that umbreon is down here…I won't mind if the two of us are all alone," _she kept walking at a normal pace, she was in no rush to catch up to Umbreon _"I still don't know why it took off like that after saving me from falling of a cliff…I just want to thank him…but!" _an idea was starting to get into her head but she shook it away and kept on walking.

Umbreon shook his head as he was sitting on the ground and staring at a brick wall.

"_A dead-end; unbelievable…oh well, might as well go the other way"_ he turned around and started walking.

Just as he was about to walk around a corner, his body completely froze at who he was now staring at.

"_No…not her" _

Ninetales was sitting on the ground; several feet away from Umbreon whose was completely shocked as he stared at her. It seems that he was completely surprised to be seeing her once again.

"It's been a while my little rescuer" she teased hopping she would get a reaction out of him.

He was completely breathless, unable to say anything to her because she was the one that has been following him for the last three days and now, he was all alone down here in this underground cavern with her…no else, just her and him. It made him a little bit uncomfortable because he didn't know what to do now.

She noticed that he hasn't said anything yet to her "are you okay?" she got up and slowly moved towards him.

What should he do now? She was getting closer to him with each step that she took and she looked so amazing up close! Umbreon shook his not even knowing where that came from.

"Well, aren't you going to say something" the fox tilted her head as she watched Umbreon blink a few time before shaking his head.

"I-I'm a-alright…why have you been following me?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life when I almost fell off that cliff"

"Is that it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well, your welcome…I'm just glad that I was in the area and I heard your cry for help"

"Yes, I'm sure you are"

They then just stared at each other in the darkness as silence took over them, a loud booming sound was heard, but they just ignore it, because, for some strange reason, both Ninetales and Umbreon were both thinking about each other and they didn't like it.

"_Why am I thinking about him now…he's such an adorable and handsome Creature; plus, he's a little bit strong when he had to use a large branch to save me and I don't mind…repaying…him" _she sighs as she couldn't get herself to stop thinking about Umbreon.

"_She looks so nice and pretty…it will be stupid if the two of us started to…!" _he quickly shook his head, not even daring to finish the sentence in his head, but for some reason; his heart did was telling him too because there was probably a reason that these two needed to be together.

The same thing was happening with ninetales and if her heart was telling her to be with Umbreon then she would follow it.

They were a little embarrassed to do even anything right now, but they gathered their courage and moved closer to each other. They leaned there faces closer, closed there eyes and started nuzzling each other. It was a little strange for them but they were starting to like.

All of a sudden, they brushed there lips against each other and felt totally embarrassed as to what they did. They pulled away and just stared at each other for a few moments until Umbreon leaned down a little before leaping at Ninetales, knocking her onto her back and feeling hers lips with his.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Ninetales was starting to feel a little awkward by kissing Umbreon in the dark…but she didn't mind and neither did Umbreon. She wrapped her hind legs around his waist as she felt Umbreon front legs go around her neck; she too wrapped her front legs around his neck and two of them were lost to each other while they kissed.

After what seem like a long time, they broke the kiss as Umbreon rolled off Ninetales and onto the floor as Ninetales got on top of him. She shook her head as Umbreon watched the hair on her head get a little messed up and the two of them went back to loving each other.

They weren't sure why, they were even doing this from the start…but they really liked it and hope they could get too know each other for the rest of there lives and probably, be together too.

* * *

**Another one-shot for the collection.**

**Please Review and I'll get some more up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	18. PhionexManaphy: Perfect Day

**Deep under water**

Manaphy and Phione were swimming really deep underwater to the ocean floor as fast as they could since the two of them were playing a small game of tag with Manaphy chasing Phione. The two of them were best friends since they cared a lot about each other. They had been best friends forever and their friendship would never be broken.

Phione was gaining speed as he went into a sea current that carried him to who knows where but that didn't matter to him. He only hoped Manaphy was in the current as well since he didn't want to get separated from her.

"Phione" he heard a female voice from behind and turned around, just in time to get tackled by Manaphy.

He felt her arms around him as they got knocked out of the current and both of them were tumbling through the ocean while laughing until they came to a stop to the ocean floor.

"I finally got you Phione" Manaphy said as she still had her arms around him.

"Yes you did Manaphy" Phione replied with a smile.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment until Manaphy looked around to see where they were.

"Hey Phione…where are we?"

Phione looked around to see lots of different sea plants along with different types of Coral. It all looked so amazing and beautiful just like Manaphy.

Wait, just like Manaphy.

He shook his head wondering how that idea got in his head until he felt Manaphy grabbed his arm.

"Come on Phione…lets go explore"

"O-ok"

The two of them swim next to each other exploring the amazing area they were in. It was so cool with all the sea plants they've never seen before.

* * *

After a while of Exploring; the two of them were in a cave that they found while exploring. Manaphy sighs happily while looking up at the cave ceiling as she lay on her back.

"Phione…today was really fun…playing a game of tag and going exploring" she looked over at Phione who was staring at his reflection that was in the lake from where they came out of when they found it while exploring and now, they were all alone together with no one else around; just them no one else.

Ever since Manaphy and him discovered an area of the sea that they didn't recognized; they've been exploring the entire area until they came upon this cave and Manaphy really wanted to see what was inside.

He sighs to himself because, as they were exploring, he just couldn't get his mind off Manaphy _"I thought we were just friends…but, maybe, there's more to than just being friends…she is just like the clear clean sea and its really beautiful, which means…Manaphy is also beautiful"_ he now felt his cheeks get all rosy; he just hoped Manaphy didn't see him this way.

"Phione" he heard his name called and slowly turned around to face her.

"Y-yes M-manaphy"

She tilted her head a little from seeing his face getting a little red "are you okay?" she crawled over to him slowly as she was now a little concerned for him; he couldn't be getting sick or having a fever. She put her paw on his forehead which made him get red even more as they locked eyes with each other.

Phione just stared at her; she looked so beautiful and nice.

"Phione, your not sick are you?"

He shakes his head as Manaphy takes her paw away and wraps her arms around him making him blush a lot more.

"Phione, its been a wonderful day with you…I just wish there was something we could do right now to make it even better" she sighs a little before letting go of him and crawling over to the far end of the cave to curl herself up for some sleep.

He watched her curl herself for the day; he couldn't let the day end like this "um manaphy…I…I know what we could do" he crawled over to her as she lifted her head up with her eyes wide open and a smile on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked as Phione got closer to her.

"W-well, I-I n-need you to…um…close your eyes" he asked.

"Like this" she did what she was told and waited for the next thing to happen.

"Y-yes, l-like th-that and can you lay on your back" he was starting to get really embarrassed now as he watched Manaphy rolled onto her back with her eyes still close. She looked so beautiful just lying there like that and he was all alone with her.

"_Its all or nothing" _he knew that he was only going to get one shot at this to show his feelings for her and if he mess this up or she didn't like it; then he would never forgive himself for this.

He leaned his face down closer to hers as he closed his eyes and connected his lips with hers.

Manaphy was totally shocked now at what Phione was doing right now; she didn't expect this to happen in her whole life; Phione, her best friend was kissing her and…it…felt…so…right. Putting hers arms around him; she pulled him closer so no space was keeping them apart. She wanted to feel his skin against hers.

Phione felt Manaphy return the kiss while her arms pulled him closer to her feeling. He was starting to feel a little nervous at what Manaphy was doing right now but also enjoyed it as he deepened the kiss.

The two of them were lost to each other for a while as they enjoy being alone together with no one else around. They have been best friends for a long time and now were something more.

Manaphy and Phione held each other as they looked at each other.

"Phione…I never thought you…care about me so much, thank you"

"Your welcome…um Manaphy…do you…want to!" she shushed him as she nodded her head and the two kissed each other again.

In a few moments, they broke off the kiss and snuggled up to each other as they fell asleep.

The day had been perfect for them and for a day to end perfectly, was showing there feelings to each other.

* * *

**Another pairing for the collection**

**Please review and I'll get some more up soon.**

**Any requested pairings, that you readers want me too put up for the collection, are welcome.**

**Bye for now**


	19. CelebixJirachi: Happy

Celebi was pacing back and forth on the carpet, while waiting in front of a large door that went into another room that she wasn't allowed to enter. The reason she was pacing around was the fact that one of her best friends were in there and that friend was talking to someone else.

She couldn't hear what was going on in there…but it didn't sound really good.

"_Come on Jirachi…I know you can win that negotiation against Arceus"_

She was now starting to get worry about Jirachi, because he's been in there a long time and there was no clock to see what the time was. Oh, this was completely hopeless for her…if Jirachi didn't come out of there in the next few minutes, then she was going to barge right in and…!

Suddenly, she heard the door open and turned around to see Jirachi staring down at the floor.

"Jirachi," she quickly walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders "what did Arceus…about…you know" she was trying her best on getting rest of the words out but just couldn't she just wanted to hear the answer right now.

He looked up at her slowly, stared directly into her blue eyes and smiled while nodding his head.

Celebi sighs in relief "thank you Arceus" she stares up at the Ceiling before feeling Jirachi arms around her waist. She looked at him with a smile.

"I guess this means…we can finally be together"

"Yes Celebi…we finally have special permission from Arceus to be together"

"I can't wait and tell Mew about this…she's so going to be jealous when I tell her that you're my mate now"

"I wonder...how Shaymin and Uxie will handle this."

"I don't…but let's wait awhile before telling everyone at the next meeting"

"Agreed"

They hugged each other not wanting too let go of the other one.

As it turns out, Celebi and Jirachi always had feelings for each other…but they couldn't express it to each other because it was a forbidden rule that wasn't allowed to be broken. So what do they decide to do…they go to Arceus and Jirachi goes in there to talk to him, while Celebi waits outside.

It took a lot of courage and strength for Jirachi to negotiate a relationship with Celebi and he won.

"Hey, Jirachi…want to kiss me"

"Sure"

The two of them were kissing each other while not even noticing Arceus watching from the room that Jirachi came out of.

"Even though I allowed you to have a relationship with Celebi…I'll make sure everyone knows about this at tomorrows meeting" he smiled to himself as he walked pass the two, leaving them all alone.

* * *

**Pairing was requested**

**Is this one good enough?**

**Anyway, I'll get the rest of the requested pairings up, as soon as possible.**

**Please review and I'll see everyone later**


	20. MespritxGrovyle and VictinixMew: Spy

Mesprit was flying through a grassy field on a sunny day while feeling the wind blow through her hair as she looked back to see if anything was following her. She took a moment to stop and look around at her surroundings.

"Where is he…he promise he would play tag with me today but he's not chasing me…ugh, men, why do they always have too ignore pretty girls like me" she started floating away while mumbling to herself until she felt something grab her tails.

She yelps as she was pulled into the grass and pinned to the ground with someone on top of her. Mesprit got a good look at who yank her into the grass and it was a Grovyle.

"Grovyle, where did you come from?" she asked him while tilting her head with a smile.

"I was just following you…did you think I wouldn't play with you today"

"No" she smiled as he picked her up and brought her face close to his.

"Well, I did and now, you must agree to our a little bet that we had together…if I caught you before the end of the day…then you'll have to kiss me"

"But I don't want too" she tease him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you have too"

"Fine. But you have too let me sleep with you tonight"

"As you wish"

They both closed their eyes and started kissing each other while out in the open with no one to watch or bug them for awhile.

But up the sky, a pink cat and a creature with a V-shape ears.

"Mew, are you seeing that?"

"I sure am Victini"

Victini looked at Mew, his best friend who was watching Mesprit and Grovyle have the moment together.

"I can't believe it…Azelf was right, Mesprit is cheating on Uxie," Mew looked at Victini who was looking at her with a lovely look "um, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because…after were done telling Uxie that Mesprit cheating on him, then we go tell Arceus on what Mesprit is doing and right after that," he got a little closer to her as he manage to catch Mew blushing "I want too have a little fun with you tonight" he grinned at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she got even redder.

Victini nodded his head.

"Well no thank you," she said in a sarcastic voice; she didn't really mean it, she was actually looking forward to having a little fun with him tonight but she had to wait until the sun went down before she was in the mood "who do you think you are?" she asked as she folded her arms.

Victini just gave her a smile as he quickly gave a long-several-second kiss to lips before pulling away with a toothy grin "your boyfriend" he then took off at high speed through the air while Mew recovered from what happened before getting into pursuit to go after Victini.

"VICTINI…YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE" she shouted out loud while smirking hoping she would catch and bring him for another kiss that would be much longer.

Back on the ground

Grovyle got distracted by hearing someone yell "who was that Mesprit?" he asked.

"Oh, just two idiots that I plan on locking in a closet for several hours" Mesprit replied in annoyance while plotting to get something back at them

"Are you serious?"

"Not really"

"Okay"

"Now where were we?"

Mesprit and Grovyle went back too kissing each other and they stayed there until the next day.

* * *

**Pairing was requested.**

**Please review and add any pokemon that you want paired up together.**

**Bye for now.**


	21. AzelfxMesprit: Broken glass

A loud crash was suddenly heard throughout the house as Mesprit walked through the front door of her home, carrying some grocery bags. The Crash came from the basement of her house. Carefully setting the grocery bags on the floor she ventures down into the dark basement.

"_Oh please, don't let it be what I think it is" _she thought to herself as she reaches the bottom step and turned on the light in the room which made her gasp.

Everywhere on the floor, glass plates were everywhere along with some vases and portraits of old stuff.

"No," she fell to her knees as tears were starting to come out of her eyes "my collection of fine dining plates along with my paintings I drew and the vase I collected…all of it, broken and destroy" she was holding back her tears…she didn't want to cry because she didn't have too. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone with blue hair lying down face first on the floor.

She recognized who it was _"AZELF" _she shouted in her mind as she got up and stomped over to him, just in time to see him raise his head.

"AZELF" she shouted the creatures name as the being of willpower quickly got up to stare at her with a frightful look.

"Mesprit…what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"This is my house you idiot…what are you doing down here?" she asked as she folds her arms and waits for an answer.

Looking at his surroundings, he realized something happen here that he actually cause by accident "oh this…well, I saw you coming home…so I came down here hoping to surprise you an-!" he never finish his sentence as he received a slap to the face.

"You come into my home without my permission" she gave him another slap to the face.

Azelf put his paw on where Mesprit slapped him, she has never done that to him before "Mesprit, why did yo-!" he received another slap to the cheek and a punch to the jaw.

"The reason I did that…is because you ruin my stuff that I've been collecting for the last ten years" she gave him another punch to the jaw which knocks him to the ground.

"Mesprit, I'm sorry" he pleaded as he receives a kick to the stomach.

"SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH" she shouted at the top of her lungs before whacking Azelf with her tails.

He couldn't believe this…Mesprit the only friend he had was hurting him all because of some old useless stuff.

"Mesprit I…" he received one final punch to the jaw which knocked him out cold.

She looked at his body scanning it for any sign of movement but nothing moved…she turns around and walks away from him before shutting off the lights.

* * *

It was now night time

Azelf slowly opened his eyes as he got up while clutching his shoulder _"why did she hurt me…I…I…I thought she…c-c-cares about m-me," _he looked at his shoulder to see dry blood on it _"must've been from the glass shards," _he limped towards the stairs while still remembering how Mesprit hurt him _"why did hurt me…I…I…I n-need to talk to her" _as he slowly limped up the stairs he could hear someone crying _"Mesprit" _he limped up the stairs as fast as he can before entering a kitchen.

When he enter a kitchen he could see Mesprit sitting at a table with her face down "why did I do that to him…now…he's going to hate me forever" she sobbed.

"I don't hate you"

Mesprit snapped her head up and looked at Azelf who was standing there "Azelf," she got on the table and leapt at him knocking the both of to the floor "I'm so s-sorry for hurting you" she sobbed on his fur.

"Mesprit"

"Azelf," she looked at him with tears still coming out of her eyes "I…I…I'm s-sorry for beating you up…I just don't know what came over me…when I saw everything broken on the floor and you…I just thinmmmph" she was shock at what Azelf did, he gave her a kiss to the lips.

He disconnects and looked at her to see her face blushing.

Mesprit was now starting to feel a little weird now like she needed Azelf right now. She wrapped herself around him and kisses as tears came out of hers.

Azelf returned the kiss as he was picked up off the floor and carried off to another room.

Azelf and Mesprit were in bed together still kissing each other while not letting go of each other body.

They love and cared about each other…what happen earlier that day was just a normal fight follow by forgiveness and love.

* * *

**Just something I wanted to do for the collection.**

**Leave a review and I'll get more up as soon as possible.**

**Twilightwolf, signing out**


	22. VictinixCelebi: Forest Fire

Victini sat close to the edge of a cliff while overlooking a forest that was on fire. He had a sad look on his face while watching the smoke rise up in the air.

"_Can't believe she hates me now after I accidentally destroy her home…is it always like this, can't I ever control my very own powers," _shaking his head no, Victini looked over his shoulder to see his best friend Celebi all curled up with her face buried in her legs _"I don't want her too hate me…she's the only friend I got and…I don't to be all by myself again"_ it would be best to try to cheer her up.

"Celebi"

"Don't talk too me Victini, you ruin my home and now I've got no place to live…all thanks to you" she looked straight at him with tears streaming down her green face.

"I did-!"

"Leave Victini…just get out of here"

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know…probably just stay here and die"

"Celebi"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU JERK," the green fairy screamed at the top of her lungs as she picks up a small rock and threw it at Victini which collided into his forehead sending him over the cliff "good riddance" she sniffed a bit before crying again.

* * *

**Down on the Ground**

Victini was laying face first in the ground while thinking about what Celebi called him _"A jerk…so…she really does hate me…then that means…she doesn't want to be my friend anymore" _he got up as his face was all dirty from the dirt and small tears were running down his face.

"So…t-that's h-how it's g-going to be…I might as well absorb the fire…it might not restore the forest to it's natural beauty and Celebi might not to see me ever again...but at least I can help her have a home" after Victini said that, the V-shape on his head started to glow and he took to the sky to undo what he had done.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Celebi was still curled up while thinking about what she had said to Victini _"I shouldn't have yell at him…he's the only friend I got and I don't…want him to be…all alone…I…I better go and apologize too him"_

She got up just in time to see the fire, that was once burning her home, was now being sucked into the sky by small object in the distant which Celebi recognized "Victini" the wings on her back flutter and she took off towards her friend to apologize to him.

Victini absorb the last of the flames and clutch his head from the headache he now had _"I need to be more careful when using my powers" _he then notices something coming towards him.

"Victini…wait"

"Celebi" he watched as the green fairy fluttering in the air next to him.

"Victini…don't leave me…please, I didn't mean to yell at you"

"Well, you did"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Sorry not enough…you threw a rock at me before calling me a jerk" he folded his arms.

"I-I k-know…I didn't mean too and I'm c-completely s-sorry" she apologize hoping he would forgive her.

"Saying sorry…doesn't help"

Celebi stared as his serious look, she knew words wouldn't work just action "if sorry…n-not enough, then how's this" she grabbed his arm and pull him towards her for a kiss to the lips.

This caused Victini to blush as Celebi wrapped her arms and legs around him _"Celebi…is kissing me…hey, that's perfect for a apology…now my turn" _he wrapped his arms her waist and returned the kiss as the two friends accepted each other as more than just friends.

Victini squeezed Celebi as he deepens the kiss while listening to Celebi muffled cries.

They don't know why they were doing this to each other…but it was good to experience.

Celebi and Victini broke the kiss as they stared at each other while blushing along…the beat of their hearts had got them going and now they wanted to experience it again.

Both pokemon wrapped their bodies around each other and kissed again while they fell through the sky and into the forest below. They hit some branches while falling through a tree until they hit the ground with Celebi laying on her back and Victini lying on top of her.

Ignoring the pain, both pokemon continued to kiss at that very spot for the rest of the day.

Victini was happy to have Celebi be his friend again…but now, they were more than friends and he was excited to be with her for the rest of his life.


	23. VictinixWhimsicott: Attractive

It was a boring day for Victini; he had nothing to do right now because no pokemon was around to play with him. He just wanted someone he has never met before, come over and have fun with him. He was looking down at the grass as a gust of wind blew against his body while the red scarf he was wearing also blew too.

Folding his arms, he kept on walking through the open grassy field.

There is grass in all directions and no trees or bushes to hide in. Their was a forest back further down where Victini came from…but that was faraway and he didn't want to go all the way back. He was all alone; he hated being alone…he didn't have any friends…and he was lost.

The reason Victini didn't have any friends is, any type of pokemon that saw him would chase him down. If the pokemon was a female…they would try to lure him back to their place, just too sleep with him and to have him live with them. He has had a lot of experiences in the past and that's why…no one can be trusted.

It was better to be a lone wolf and not settle down with any female at all.

Being alone sometimes have its advantages…he knew that a long time ago.

Looking up at the sky, he notices clouds moving in.

"_I hope it doesn't rain"_

He hated getting wet…if no shelter could be found…a cold would come in and make him sick for a few days and that sometimes involved a female pokemon finding him, taking him in, healing him to good health and sometimes, kissing him for no reason at all.

"_I've had that happen to me a lot and they always want me to sleep with them…what's with me…why are girls so attracted to me…I'm not that handsome…am I" _

Taking a moment to stop and look at himself…he did look very attractive, even if he didn't know about it.

"_If a female thinks I'm attractive then fine…but I'm not perfect" _he kept looking at himself, until something caught the corner of his eye.

Looking in the direction…he saw a pink fluffy thing with a green star shape thing. Tilting his head in curiosity, he was a little concern of what that thing was further away from him.

"_What is that thing" _he wondered.

His answer was revealed as the thing slowly turned its head a little bit for Victini to recognized what it was _"that's a Whimsicott and it looks so…beautiful" _he felt his face get warm as the creature blink it's eye a few time, giving a flirty look while waving at him.

Victini was blushing now as he tried giving off a smile while waving at the same time.

The Whimsicott kept giving him a flirty looking…it seems this Creature wanted Victini to come over too it.

Clutching his chest, he could feel his heart beat _"that creature looks so attractive…should I go over their and…kiss it," _his face got redder while looking at the pokemon, he needed it _"this creature is mine"_ he smirked and ran through the grass.

When he got close, he swept the Whimsicott into his arms and looked directly into its eyes as it blushes. It looked at him in shock with its paw covering its mouth and the eyes giving off a sad innocent look.

"You look…so handsome…up close" the Whimsicott was a female.

Victini had his suspicions…when it gave him that flirty look earlier.

"Thanks…you look so beautiful up close" Victini grinned while showing off his teeth. She looked so attractive, just like him.

"Um…did you think I'm attractive?" she asked

"You sure do"

"Thank you…um…y-you look…um…uh…a-a-attracting too" she blush a little.

Victini grin grew a little wider "really…well, I think I'll repay you with those kind words"

He closed his eyes and pulled her close for a kiss to the lips.

Her eyes widen as Victini kiss her; she never expected a kiss right away. They just met and now he was kissing her; her body was starting to become weak as she wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and returning the kiss.

They fell into the grass with Victini on top of Whimsicott.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling herself close so no space was given up. She enjoyed this with someone she never met before. Both pokemon kissing each other when they just met, it felt so lovely to the both of them.

She couldn't understand why…but she wanted to love this pokemon. She allowed Victini tongue to enter her mouth as she felt her chest get massage…she couldn't be anymore happier.

Victini loved her; she was so beautiful and really innocent, she needed him to protect her from anyone that wanted to bring harm to her.

They both soon lost control of each other and didn't mind it one bit…they loved it.

The two pokemon never stop too disconnect their lips, they knew air was needed, but it can breath into their noses. That's what got them wild and crazy with each other.

It was near sundown and the two pokemon were lying in the grass holding each other.

"Thank you…um…what's you name?" Whimsicott asked.

"Victini…my name is Victini"

"Thank you Victini…for that romantic kiss"

"Your Welcome Whimsicott…want to try again tomorrow"

"I would love too"

They both snuggled up to each other and fell asleep, but not before giving each other a good night kiss and saying 'I love you'. They finally fell asleep in the grass, cuddled up to each other and waiting for morning to come.

Victini found another pokemon that was attractive like him and it made him really happy.

* * *

**This Idea came to me last night.**

**Never done a pairing like this, but it's good for the collection**


	24. SceptilexRoserade: Dark Room

A female Roserade was pacing around the living room she was in; something seems to be on her mind because, she had worried look on her face. Whatever was bothering her seemed to be really important or serious.

"_Where is he?"_

Looking at the clock; it read midnight. Walking over to the window, she stared out while standing in the dark living room, waiting for someone to come too her.

"_I hope he's okay…if something happens…then" _she dare not think about…whoever was important to her, made it seem impossible too see right now. She kept staring out the window, hoping for a sign of someone she was waiting to meet, until…!

"Boo" a voice said cause her to jump and squeak at the same time. Turning around, she saw it was a male Sceptile that freak her out and now she was angry at him for doing that.

"What the heck, Sceptile…you scared me" she stomped over to him.

"Relax Roserade…I was having a little fun" the male Sceptile chuckled a bit.

"Well, I didn't like it…you always do this to me every so often…that I'm getting tired of it" she folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Hey, come on now…you need a little excitement in your life" he asked, as he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around.

"Like what?"

Sceptile grinned as he got closer to her ear and whispered in it _"Wanna make out?" _

Roserade smirks as she turns to face him and wrap her arms around his neck "that seems to be excited to me" she replied.

The two pokemon stared at each other for a second and press there lips against each other. Both of starting kissing each other in the dark as Sceptile picked up Roserade, lay her on the couch and got on top of her as she deepens the kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Both of them kept kissing and sighing into the night until they got lost with each other. They both knew kissing brings some excitement in life.

* * *

**I know its short, but that is all on my mind right now.**

**Pairing was requested.**

**Please review and I'll see everyone later.**


	25. VictinixMesprit: Victory

"At long last, Victory is ours"

Pumping his fist in the air, he gave out a victory cry for accomplishing something that has been within his grasp for years to come. It was a long enduring road, plus exhausting, but it was finally done; his enemies were finally defeated after so many years of War. Peace finally returns from the shadows and brighten up the blue sky with the sun. It shines really bright over the burning city with other creatures crying out in victory.

"It's finally done, I can hardly believe this and I'm really happy," he back flips off the pole he was standing on and lands on the roof of a building "no one couldn't stop me or the rebellion and now, I've done the most honorable act of all…raising the flag to claim Victory for every single species" looking up at the flag, it was all black with a red flame design on it and a golden letter in the flame which was the letter 'V'.

"The flag design also matches my jacket" he said to himself while staring at a Jacket he was wearing.

The jacket he had on was black with flame designs on both arms and there was a flame design on the back with the golden letter 'V'. He likes it and he was going to keep it. No one would question his choice.

"I am the winner, that other species thought we were weak but were wrong," hopping up and down in excitement for a few moment before stopping to look at his hands "they only took away part of us," an evil grin appears on his face, showing his sharp razor teeth before closing both of his hands "but they only made us stronger and we finally Won after thirty years of war" taking his right hand to his forehead, he pulls down a pair of red sunglasses with red shades to shield his aqua blue eyes from the sun.

"With my leadership and title as an ex-legendary, I spread hope for every single species on this planet to rise up against there human companions, the others legendaries branded me and some of the others as Renegades…but they were mistaken and now, look at us," he looks up at the sky "my rebellion has conquer this planet and wiped out all traces of humanity…they didn't care about my brethren or anything us…all they care about is themselves, power, advance technology and using any type of living pokemon to research and experiment on then kill them without mercy" he points at the sky.

He was angry, seeing many of his friends die at the hands of humans was frustrating, angry, shocking and sadness. He fell to his knees and looks down at the ground as tears came out of his eyes.

"_I've lost so many friends of mine during the war that lasted for thirty years…why does it have to be like this, why did so many have to suffer at there hands…it doesn't make any sense but I was able to avenge them all"_

He gets up and walks over to the edge of the building while wiping the tears away. Looking down, he can see lots of different pokemon species celebrating in the streets of the ruin city. It was an amazing sight to see them all happy; that's what he wanted to see, all pokemon happy and not scare or afraid.

"_With everyone all happy, they've all become much closer by trusting one during the final months of the war...now everyone is finally free, free to be themselves from now and until forever"_

He sighs with a smile from the accomplishment the entire rebellion made on this special day.

"Isn't wonderful, to see them all happy" a female voice said as a hand was on his shoulder.

"Yes, we finally claim victory over the humans" he smirks while putting an arm around the females' waist and pulling her closer to him.

"You've done the Impossible as a warrior and a leader"

"It was hard, but I finally succeed" he looks at the female with a grin.

He was staring at a female pokemon with pink hair that had four dreadlock, a light-blue body, a ruby jewel on her forehead, two tails with a ruby on both tails.

"I swear Mesprit, every time I see it's almost like your getting a little taller" he smirks as pulls her much closer.

Mesprit giggles as he turns to him and wraps both of her arms around the back of his neck "aw come on Victini, don't I look attracting to you" she playfully pouts to him.

Victini grins to her showing off his razor sharp teeth while taking a good look at her at _"man, ever time I see her, she looks more and more attracting…I'm happy she's my girlfriend" _he stares straight at her of why she was so attracting.

Mesprit had a black tank-top on all the way to her stomach but only halfway with only her belly showing since she wanted to look good in front of Victini; she had black tights on with a couple black belts with silver jewels on them around the tights, fingerless gloves and black scarf around her neck.

She looks so attracting to Victini.

"We've been through a lot and but today is the day that marks the end of the war and end of the humans" she gave Victini a smirk.

Nodding his head in agree "yeah, I'm happy this day has finally come…now I can finally settle down and spend some time with you" he starts petting her head before pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Victmmh"

Mesprit felt Victini lips on hers; she couldn't help it, she really did like him and they've been together throughout the entire war _"ah, what the hell…he's sleeping with me tonight" _closing her eyes, she returns the kiss.

Both Pokemon slowly kiss, showing passion and tender to each for the first few seconds before it became a little quicker, meaning that they needed each other more than ever. Victini bent down and lifted one of Mesprit legs off the ground. A gasp came out while she was still kissing Victini.

"_Victini"_

She broke off the kiss while reeling her head back as Victini took advantage of this by kissing her on the neck _"He's such…such" _she couldn't take it anymore, she desperately needed him and nothing was going to stop her. Throwing her other leg around him, she put both of her hands to his cheeks and smashes her mouth onto his.

"_Looks like someone's getting excited"_

Taking step back, Victini purposely fell on his back and return the kiss at the speed Mesprit was going.

* * *

**Later**

Victini had one foot on the edge of the roof while the other foot was down. He was grinning as he looks over at Mesprit who was putting on her fingerless gloves. She grins back at him as she finishes putting on her gloves before walking over to his side.

"Thanks Victini, you're so sweet," she gave him a kiss to the cheek and threw her arms around him while looking out at thee destroy city "the humans couldn't stop us babe and now…we're finally free from there control" she puts a finger on his furry chest and twirls it around.

"Yes Mesprit," he puts an arm around her and pulls his girlfriend close "freedom is the way for us and every other pokemon species" he grins as smoke was seen in the distance.

"I agree Victini, humans were bad…but we were way bad" she gives him an evil smile.

He looks at her "yes, we and the rebellion fought for freedom and we show them how bad we were" he looks back at the streets that still show every single pokemon celebrating.

"Out of all the pokemon…I got to say, you were the most successful Victini and quite a little evil" she gives him a smirk.

"Thank you Mesprit"

"Anytime Victini, my mean man" she gives him a hug.

Nodding his head, he takes in the complement _"I am mean, not to the pokemon but to the humans that kill a lot of my friends but now," _he clenches his free hand into a fist while smiling with an evil look _"the entire pokemon race can do whatever they want now and I'm going to announce myself King since the legendary Council is no more and the legendaries that sided with me in the war…have gain my trust…for I Victini…will make a new council where I am King," _he was starting to get excited because there was a few words he wanted to shout out for everyone to hear _"and Mesprit is my Queen…a new world is going to be born and I'm going to make sure Mesprit and I spend a good life together…for I am the Baddest of the bad and Victory was ours" _he pumps his fist in the air, finally shouting out the words he wants to say.

"All Hail the King, Baby"

He then turns to Mesprit to give her another kiss as she happily accepts it.

The world was free and Victini was going to spend the rest of his life with Mesprit.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**There we go Victini x Mesprit.**

**Alright, I've never seen a MespritxVictini pairing before; looks like this is the first one.**

**And Victini is going to be a King, that's awesome for him.**

**Anyway, I'm done with the Collection. I've got other ideas I want to do; plus, I need to finish my Unknown Motive story. So, here's to the collection.**

**And I'll see everyone later.**


End file.
